Dammit, Janet I Love You
by Green-Lemon-Pie
Summary: Ianto gets kidnapped. Will Jack get to him in time before he breaks?
1. Chapter 1: Weevil Hunting

* * *

_Plot of this was created by a dear friend._

_Awsome people will know what the name of the story is the title from a song in 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show.'_

* * *

**_Dammit, Janet. I Love You_**

Tosh sighed. This was the third time this week there had been a weevil sighting. And it was only Tuesday night. She pushed back her seat, and walked up the winding stairs to Jack's office. He was not going to be happy. He'd been out nonstop since Monday, and was clearly in need of a rest. And Ianto.

"I really hope he gets well soon..." Tosh thought as she walked up to her boss's office. Ianto had come down with the flu on Saturday, and had been bedridden ever since. Jack had made Owen stay with him 24/7, so he could get better as soon as possible, so the hub was Owen-less. This made catching the weevils much more tricky.  
Tosh raised her hand, and tapped lightly on the glass door.

"No." Came the reply.  
"Sorry Jack..." The woman said apologetically, knowing that Jack guessed it was another weevil sighting. She opened the door, to find Jack slumped over his desk. His head resting on his forearms.  
"How many?" The man mumbled.  
"Only two this time...Gwen's gone to stock up on more weevil spray, and hasn't come back yet. Shall I get the SUV running...save us more time?"  
Tosh saw the man nod his head lazily. He then stood up, and grabbed his World War II coat, throwing it over his shoulders.  
"Y'know, its times like this I really hate Ianto." Jack grunted, striding out of his office, followed quickly by Tosh.  
The woman smiled. "I'm sure you don't hate him...It's not his fault he got sick. By my recollection, it was yours. "  
Jack chuckled. "I like to be...adventurous."  
"So that explains you taking a half asleep Ianto outside, and having sex with him, in the freezing cold and rain - on top of a car?"

Jacks grin widened, as he grabbed the weevil sedative off of the table, and put it in his pocket. "The office got a little boring."  
Tosh shook her head, and ran to the cog door, waiting for it to open.

"GWEN!" Jack shouted "WEEVIL SIGHTING. TWO OF THEM. COMMON."  
The sound of footsteps echoed from the hub. "Coming Jack. Got the spray." The woman looked around the hub as she reached Jacks level. "Where's Tosh?"  
"Starting up the SUV. Come on. Weevil hunting to do!"

Battling the weevils had been a bitch. They were overly aggressive tonight. Tosh - who was told to wait in the car as she had hardly any experience with weevil chases - started to panic when the one of the weevils grabbed Gwen, so jumped from her hiding place in between the bushes, to come to the rescue. Her help didn't come to any aid though. The weevil released Gwen, and ran straight for Tosh, slicing open her cheek.

Jack eventually got the weevils sedated, and threw them in the back of the SUV.  
"Gwen, sit up back with Tosh. I'm going to call Owen. He's gunna have to stitch up Tosh's cut..."  
Gwen followed Jacks orders, and sat beside Tosh in the back seat. She placed a small towel over the woman's cut, earning a small hiss from her.  
"Owen'll sort that out. Don't worry."  
Tosh smiled, and closed her eyes, hoping that it would lessen the pain.

Meanwhile, Jack pulled the phone out of his trouser pocket, and dialled Owens number. He pressed the 'speaker' button, and set it down on the ledge, above the steering wheel.  
After a few rings, Owen picked up.  
"Christ Jack. Ianto's just fallen asleep. What is it?" The man huffed. His voice was a harsh whimper.  
"Sorry. We need you down at the hub. There was another weevil sighting...Tosh..."  
"Tosh? Wha...Is she okay?"  
"One of them come at her and sliced her cheek...its deep, I think it needs stitches."  
"What about Ianto? You said I wasn't allowed to leave him at any circumstances..."  
"Do you want to help Tosh?"  
"Yeah! Of course...but..."  
"I'll pick you up. You drive back with Tosh, and sort her out. Me and Gwen'll stay there with Ianto. That okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Be there in 5 minutes."  
Jack removed one hand from the steering, and pressed the 'end call' button. He then started speeding down the empty roads in haste to get to Ianto's apartment as soon as possible.

Jack arrived at Ianto's place in three minutes and twenty four seconds. "A new record..." Jack thought.  
The man switched off the engine, and honked the horn 8 times in a rhythmic pattern. He then turned round to Gwen and Tosh.  
"How you holding up?" He asked the injured woman.

She opened her eyes slowly, smiled, and nodded gently. "Fine..." She croaked, shutting her eyes again.  
Jack was about to speak, when the passenger door was opened, and a bag thrown onto the seat. Owen stuck his head through the door, and looked to the back seats.  
"Tosh! Are you alright?"  
Her eyes opened again. She smiled once more - but this time it was much more cheerful and bright.  
"I'm fine Owen. It's just a scratch."  
"Doesn't look like it...Jack, Gwen - out. Need to take her back to the hub." The man informed - looking over at his boss.  
"Righty-oh." Jack got out of the SUV, followed by Gwen.

Before Owen got into the car where the older man was, Jack turned round. "Is there anything that Ianto needs? Medicine...Anything?"  
"Left a note on the table."  
With that, Owen slammed the door closed, switched on the engine, and drove off down the road.

* * *

_Oooooer! Next chaper up soon._


	2. Chapter 2: Ianto's Appartment

* * *

_Hello again :)  
Just a...kinda...weird chapter.  
Little crappy.  
but hey-ho! It's something!_

Enjoy!!  


* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Jack switched on the light in Ianto's apartment.  
"Shit..." He whispered as he looked around the room.  
Owen had left it in a state. There were beer bottle everywhere, empty crisp packets, _and_ chocolate bar wrappers. Ianto would have a fit if he saw the state of his living room.  
"Ianto's gunna go mad..." Gwen gasped, kicking a dirty towel which was lying by her feet.  
"We'll clean."  
The woman nodded, and continued to scan the room.  
"I'm gunna check on Ianto. I've missed him..." Jack announced, walking off in the direction of the Welshman's bedroom.  
"I'll just...start cleaning then..." Gwen said softly, after Jack had gone.

The bedroom door creaked loudly as Jack opened it. He silently cursed it, wishing that it wouldn't wake up the sleeping man. Once the task of opening the bedroom door was complete, he slipped inside, and kicked off his shoes. Jack peered over to the lump on the bed.

Ianto was fast asleep, emitting soft, quiet snores from his slightly open mouth. His nose was red - showing Jack that his cold had still not cleared up. The captain sighed, and shrugged off his coat. He placed it neatly at the end of the crumpled duvet, and sat down next to his lovers head.  
He really had missed Ianto. He'd only seen him twice since he got the flu. "_I really am a bad boyfriend..._" The man thought. He lifted his hand from where it was laying on his lap, and placed in on the side of Ianto's face.  
"So beautiful..." He whispered.

The Welshman shuffled slightly, and moved his head slowly into Jacks touch.  
"Jaack..."  
Jack smiled at his lovers whimper, and started stroking his face.  
"Shhh Ianto. It's okay. Go back to sleep..."  
The younger man yawned, and opened his eyes, looking straight up at Jack. "Hi..." He croaked, the tiredness embedded in his speech.  
"Hey...how are you feeling?" Jack asked, moving his hand behind Ianto's shoulders, running soothing circles on his back.  
The man let out a small purr-like sound, and smiled weakly. "Okay...head hurts..."  
Jack tutted. He removed his hand from Ianto's back, and moved to the opposite side of the bed. Carefully, he lied down behind his lover, and kissed the back of his neck.  
"Sleep Ianto..." He whispered delicately into his ear, wrapping his arms around Ianto's tired and weak frame.  
He felt the smaller man shiver, so he pulled the covers up tightly around him. "Do you need anything?" He asked softly.  
Ianto shook his head and leant back onto Jack's chest, and closed his eyes. Within a few minutes, he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Jack smiled, and ran his hand over Ianto's sleeping face and neck.  
"Get better soon…" The older man whispered, kissing his lovers cheek, and gently sliding out of the bed. He adjusted the covers around Ianto, and kissed his forehead. He then walked out of the bedroom, to leave his boyfriend to sleep.

In the living room, Gwen was dumping a handful of crisp packets into a black sack.  
She heard Jack sigh from the other end of the room, and span round.  
"Hey…How's he doing?" The woman asked, putting the bag down on the sofa.  
"He's fine. He's still got a cold and his head hurts." Jack said, slumping down onto the sofa, next to the black sack.  
"I thought he was sleeping?"  
"He woke up for a second…"  
"Ah."

There was a small silence for a little while, before Jack switched on the TV. The sound of 'Mock of the Week' erupting through the speakers.  
Gwen watched her boss's face crumple, as he watched the men on the TV ramble on about politics and sports day. He really was attractive. Very attractive. Gwen would give up Rhys any day to be with Jack. She knew that would probably never happen though. Jack was with Ianto.  
Gwen coughed gently, and smiled. "I'm gunna go and put Olbas Oil tissues underneath Iantos pillow."  
Jack looked up at the woman in front of him and frowned. "Why?"  
"Said so on the note Owen left." She replied, pointing at the yellow post-it note on the table.  
"Okay. Try not to wake him up though. He needs his sleep."  
Gwen nodded, and walked to the direction of Ianto's bedroom.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Cheap Perfume

* * *

_Afternoon!_

Just so you know, theres one scene in this chapter which was not originally going to be in it, my in my business lesson this morning, my friend threatened me and told me to put it, cos she thought it would be hilarious. xD

So yeah. You'll see which one it is. xD  


* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tosh hissed quietly, as Owen pressed an antiseptic wipe onto her cheek.  
"Sorry…" The man said, looking up at the woman in front of him.  
"Has to be done." She smiled back sweetly.

After a few moments, Owen had stitched up Tosh's cheek, and had placed a bandage over the forming scar. Owen stepped back from the autopsy medical bed, and held out his hand for Tosh to take. "Here."  
The woman took Owens gentle hand, and was pulled against his chest.  
"I…Thank you Owen…" She said shyly, her cheeks going slightly pink.  
"Don't mention it…"

Owen looked into Tosh's eyes and smiled. Without thinking, the man moved his head forward, and captured his colleagues' lips in a passionate kiss. Tosh sighed, and put her hands on the side of Owens face and kissed him back.

X...X

Gwen sat at the end of Ianto's bed, and studied the younger mans features. He usually had such a smooth face, but now, he had stubble growing around his mouth. It suited him. She never thought it would. Ianto always hated stubble.  
The woman looked at the sleeping Welshman's eyes. His eyelids fluttered gently against his cheek as he slept. She had to admit – he looked gorgeous. Actually, he ALWAYS looked gorgeous. Jack was one lucky lucky man.  
Gwen sighed, and manoeuvred herself over to the bedside table where the Olbas oil sat. She then grabbed the flannel that was emerging from underneath Ianto's pillow, and dabbed some of the liquid onto it.  
"_Now...the tricky bit_". The woman thought. She placed the flannel down on the side, and with one hand, gently put it underneath Ianto's head - being uber careful not to wake him. When his head was a few inches off the pillow, she grabbed the flannel, and placed it in-between the sheets of the pillow case. Gwen then slowly eased Ianto's head back on the pillow, earning a small sigh from the younger man. Gwen smiled triumphantly, and settled herself back down on the bed. She was just about to get up and leave the room, when she heard a tiny whimper from the Welshman.  
She shuffled up the bed silently, and looked intriguingly at the sleeping man.

Ianto wriggled around in his duvet for a few seconds. He couldn't feel Jacks strong arms around him like he could when he fell asleep. He could feel his lips upon his cheek, and he couldn't smell his musty scent. He could small something though. Cheap perfume and faint traces of blood. Ianto always had a good sense of smell.

Before Ianto could open his eyes and see who was wearing the hideous cheap perfume, he felt soft lips upon his own - kissing him gently. And Jack's lips weren't as full as that. He knew for sure that it wasn't Jack. Jack didn't wear chapstick. Actually, make that cherry chapstick. Ianto tried to bat away the intruder, and scream for them to release him, but his body was too weak - so he let out a small muffled whimper, and his arm twitched. He wanted Jack. He didn't want this person kissing him. He wanted Jack kissing him. Only ever Jack kissing him.  
The lips were soon pulled off Ianto's. The Welshman mustered up the strength to open his eyes, just to see a quick glimpse of a hand before footsteps went out the door, leaving him anxious.

Gwen groaned inwardly as she stood outside Ianto's bedroom. She slumped against the wall, and exhaled deeply.  
"_I can't believe I kissed him…" _She thought. "_He's gunna know I kissed him…He was awake…shit." _  
Slowly, the woman pulled herself together, and walked into the living room, to see Jack slumped in front of the TV with an extremely odd look on his face.  
"Jack…What's wrong?" She asked, moving closer to the sofa.  
The older man looked round, and back at the TV. Slowly, he lifted his arm, and tapped the screen.  
"He looks like me…" Jack croaked.  
Gwen looked at where her boss was pointing. He was right. It did look like Jack.  
"Who is it?" She asked gently, moving round and sitting on the sofa behind Jack.  
"Some bloke called John Barrowman."  
Gwen chuckled, and patted the man's head.  
"Change the channel Jack. "  
Jack picked up the remote which sat next to him, and changed the channel.  
"Ohhh! The Friday Night Project! Ianto loves Alan Carr."

X...X

Running his hand over Tosh's unharmed cheek, Owen smiled. After their passionate kiss, the older man had taken Tosh over to the local park. They were both now sitting on the ledge of the small sandpit, watching each other's movements inventively.

"Are we gunna tell the others?" Owen asked softly, burying his hand in the soft damp sand,  
"Tell them what?"  
"A…about us…There is an us…right?"  
Tosh smiled and nodded. "Of course there's an us. Silly. Do you really want to tell them? I mean. They won't stop going on about it. Especially Gwen. Remember what she was like when she found out about Jack and Ianto?"  
Owen smiled. "Good point. In all fairness though, she does have a thing for Jack. Well…she did."  
The woman nodded, and then looked down at her feet. "She had a thing for you too…"  
"Oh Tosh! That was nothing! I slept with her once! But that wasn't even proper! We we're both hurting after Breacon Breacons! Ianto almost got eaten alive!"

Owen moved forward and cupped Tosh's face in his hands, being careful of her injured cheek. The woman looked up from the lump of sand on the floor and into Owens eyes.  
"I want you Tosh. Don't doubt that…."  
Tosh smiled. "I never said I did…"  
"Oh… it sounded like…"  
Tosh moved her face forward, and captured the man's lips against her own. "Take me home Owen…"

* * *

_Next bit up soon._


	4. Chapter 4: 7:45am

* * *

_Sorry it's taken a while to upload._

Kinda fluffy scene. 

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Gwen lay on the sofa, looking up at the patterns in the ceiling. Jack had gone into sleep with Ianto, so she was all alone. The woman sighed gently, and pulled the covers up over herself tightly. She was still stressed about kissing Ianto. What if he told Jack? He'd have a fit…  
The woman hadn't got to sleep until about 4 'o' clock in the morning…

She couldn't help herself. She really couldn't. She didn't know what was wrong with her; but she couldn't stop looking at Ianto and Jack curled up in each other's arms. The woman thought back to that night…

-Flashback-

_Jack had been gone for an hour. He'd helped her to get the covers from the spare bedroom cupboard, and settled her down on the sofa. He'd then left for Ianto's bedroom, throwing his shirt off as he went. After a while, Gwen was sitting awake, and was extremely bored. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see Jack. And Ianto. Slowly, she threw the covers off her body, and tip-toed over to the man's bedroom.  
She knocked quietly, and after no reply, she opened the door, and walked in, leaving the door ajar. On the bed were Jack and Ianto._

The covers had slipped down their bodies, and we're resting against their hips. Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around his lovers' weak frame from behind and his head resting on the back of his neck. In front, Ianto had his arms wrapped his lovers, so it looked like he was holding his own self, and he was leaning back against the older man – his head lolling back on his shoulder. They looked like the perfect couple. She wished that she and Rhys could be like that. However, Rhys hated being touched when he was sleeping, so the sleeping arrangements were strictly side by side.  
The woman sighed, and moved closer to Ianto's side of the bed. He looked a lot better than he did a few hours ago. His face wasn't as pale as it had been a few hours ago. His nose wasn't Rudolf-red either. That must be a good sign.

"Nnnnghh."  
Gwen jumped backwards, as Ianto let out a small cry. The man let out a scared gasp, and his eyes flew open. He didn't seem to recognise Gwen's presence.  
Ianto twisted his body slightly, so his chest was pressed against Jacks.  
"Jack…" He whispered, putting his hands on his lovers' chest. "Jack…Please…"  


_The man in question, let out a quiet moan, and opened his eyes slightly.  
"Ianto…" He asked, removing one arm from his lovers' waist, and placing it on his delicate face.  
"What's wrong?"  
Ianto moved closer to Jack, and rested it on the soft skin in front of him.  
The younger man said something into the man's chest, which Gwen only heard as a murmur.  
"Oh Ianto. They can't hurt you. Ever again. Nobody will – I won't let that happen..."The captain whispered, running a hand up and down the boy's back. Slowly, the man's hand crept up the boys' shirt, and rubbed the skin underneath it.  
_

_Gwen saw the young man un-tense immediately at the feel of his lovers hand on his flesh.  
Slowly, the two men fell back into a deep sleep – leaving Gwen speechless. She'd do anything to jump in that bed with these two men right now. She'd never seen something so erotic…apart from the time she had walked in on Jack and Ianto going at it like rabbits over the desk in Jack's office. That was hot. The noises they were making…Wow…  
_  
-End of Flashback-

Gwen broke off her train out thought and sighed. She had to stop thinking about Jack and Ianto like that – it was going to get her in so much trouble one day.

Shifting from her uncomfortable position on the sofa, Gwen rolled into her side, and peered down at her phone which lay forgotten on the floor. She pressed the '5' key - and winced as the backlight shone into her morning sensitive eyes.

"7:45...bugger."

Flopping onto her back - Gwen continued the process of making patterns with the creases on the ceiling. If she stayed quiet enough...she could just about hear the creaking of the bed strings in the back room - symboling that the lovers had awoken.

X...X

Running his hands over Ianto's back, Jack smiled at the feeling of soft, warm flesh underneath his finger tips. He'd been awake for about an hour, completely content with watching his lover in a deep peaceful slumber.

Ianto had been shuddering for the past few minutes as the tips of Jack's fingers stroked across a sensitive spot on his back. He had also awoken a little while ago, but didn't want to move out of the older man's embrace, as he hadn't been this comfortable in a long while.

A small smile crept upon the Welshman's face, as he felt Jack nuzzle his neck and press a small kiss onto his throat. Jack knew he was awake.

The Captain rested his forehead on the front of Ianto's shoulder - his lips pressed against his chest. He could feel the younger man growing ever more powerless to his touch, which is exactly what he wanted. Ianto was at his best what he was powerless to Jack. So vulnerable...so very cute.

Knowing exactly what Jack wanted, and still having some strength, Ianto rolled over, so his back was facing Jacks face. Smiling in satisfaction, the Welshman closed his eyes, and nestled more into the duvet. His glory was not to last as long as he had hoped. Jack's hands we're soon on his shoulders, and flipping him onto his back.

Ianto was just about to say something in protest, when he felt Jack's weight above his small, weak frame, and a pair of lips crashing hard down onto his own.  
"_He's never going to admit defeat is he?" _The young man thought, chuckling into the every deepening kiss.

Jack's lips we're soon removed and Ianto looked up at the man above him. The older man smiled gleefully, before bending down and placing a small peck onto the Welshman's nose. He then sat up, and peered into Ianto's tired eyes.

"Morning..."  
"Morning..."  
"How's you feeling his lovely morning"  
Ianto smiled, and lolled his head back slightly, not breaking eye contact with Jack. "Better. Much better. Not woken up this happy for a while."

Jack grinned, and rolled to the side off of Ianto. When lying down, he pulled Ianto onto his side, moving one arm under his body and holding the side of his face, and the other resting against his hip.  
"Shouldn't have thought you would. Doubt Owen would have jumped into bed with you and held you. "  
Shaking his head, Ianto wrapped his arms around his lover. "Nah. Just sat on that chair with a book, checking my temperature every so often, and threatening me by saying at if I didn't get to sleep, then it'd take ages for me to get better, and by the time I'm well again, you'd be shacked up with some other tea boy".

For a second, Jack looked repulsed. "I'd..."  
"I know you wouldn't. That's why I hardly slept."  
The older man's features soon relaxed, and he held Ianto tight.  
"Please get better soon Yan. I hate it when you're bed ridden."  
Ianto sniggered softly, and curled up towards Ianto's chest. "I'd feel a lot better if I wasn't stuck in a bed all day and all night."

Jack nodded, and buried his face into Ianto's hair.  
"Tell you what. We'll get up now, have some breakfast, then we'll chuck Gwen out, and have a duvet day"  
The smile on Ianto's face trebled, and he looked up and Jack with pleading eyes.  
"Can we? I haven't had a duvet day since I was ten! Can we make popcorn and have coke and fanta!"

Jack rolled his eyes and Ianto's childlike behaviour. "How does paracetalmol and water sound?"

Ianto tutted softly, a smile still placed on his lips. "Party pooper..."  
Feeling a little guilty for dampening Ianto's childhood dreams, Jack said, "Fine, how about later on tonight, if you're feeling better, I'll order you a cheese pizza, and you can have some sprite?"

Ianto's pale face lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

Gwen was not going to like being chucked out...

* * *

_Great big balls of fluff!_


	5. Chapter 5: Resist

* * *

_Weird chapter.  
Enjoyyy_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Duvet day went down and storm with Jack and Ianto. They did indeed spend the day wrapped inside Ianto's large duvet, and watched films all day, (apart from when Ianto insisted on watching Emmerdale, because he hadn't seen it since Friday, and Owen wouldn't let him watch it). Jack had kept his word and ordered pizza, and given Ianto sprite.

The older man had to admit, Ianto had much more colour in his cheeks, and his body had become less brittle - and he should know- when he offended Debbie Dingle in Emmerdale (Ianto's favourite character), he was pinned down onto the sofa, with his arm being pulled back by Ianto demanding he apologise.

It was nearing midnight by the time Jack looked at the clock on the wall. They we're halfway through 'Pan's Labyrinth,' and he could feel Ianto dozing off on his chest. He never thought he would, but he had had an amazing day. He got to have Ianto wrapped within his arms nearly all day; he got to hear Ianto's soft chuckles as they watched films; and he got to smell Ianto's newly washed hair about a million times. Though they'd never admitted it to each other's face, it was obvious the love was there, and that they both felt it. How could Jack not fall in love with Ianto; he was everything he could every want - and more!

Ianto was soon snoring lightly against Jack's chest, which made him grin. He never thought he'd ever find snores sexy, but Ianto proved him wrong. Slowly shifting his arm from around the younger man's face, he moved forward onto the sofa, and pulled Ianto across his legs, so he was holding him in a baby like fashion. With ease, Jack stood up, thanking Ianto that he was so light. He walked carefully to the bedroom, occasionally looking down at the sleeping man in his arms to check that he was okay. When he approached his target, the captain lay Ianto down and the bed. The younger man immediately noticed the loss of Jack's presence, as one arm moved from where it was placed by his side, and started to feel its way around the mattress below him. Quickly, Jack ran round the house, locking the doors, and turning out all the lights. On his way back to the bedroom, he grabbed the duvet which lay forgotten on the sofa, before running back to his abandoned lover.

Jack quietly settled himself down next to Ianto, and pulled the covers up onto both of them. The older man bent down, and placed gentle kisses on his lovers face and neck. He positioned his body so he was half leaning over Ianto, and tugged at his t-shirt until it was high enough to pull over his head. When this task was completed, he removed his own shirt, before lying down next to Ianto - his chest pressed against his back. Jack placed chaste kisses on Ianto's shoulder blades, before resting his forehead on the back of his neck, and falling into a deep sleep.

X..X

Gwen was at the hub. Alone. Tosh and Owen had been there with her, but they left half hour ago to go get Owens' car washed. She knew that was a total lie. She'd seen the car on the way in, and it was perfectly clean.

Gwen sighed. Jack and Owen were officially off limits. Actually - so was she - she had Rhys, She was married to him.  
_Gosh. I'm a bad person...  
_

She had no idea why - but she'd started getting these weird feelings towards Ianto. She'd never had them before - she was always so jealous of him. He was going to bed with Jack almost every night. He got to kiss those gorgeous pink lips, and more importantly, he was loved and cherished by the man. Heck - Gwen thought Jack wanted to wrap bubble-wrap around that man every time something bad happened.

Groaning quietly to herself, Gwen picked up a book which lay abandoned on the floor.  
_Wuthering Heights.  
_

Must be Ianto's. He's always reading it in the Tourist Office when he's not in the archives, or making the coffee. Or shagging Jack in his office.  
She opened the Novel, and scanned the content.

After reading the first few pages of the book, Gwen was asleep. Her head fell onto the desk, and she was snoring - very unattractively. She blamed the sleepless night at Ianto's flat.

X..X

When Ianto woke the following morning, his cheeks were normal colour, his nose wasn't the colour of Rudolf's, and he's head was hardly hurting him. Jack knew that it was all down to him. How could anyone resist him? Especially Ianto.

The younger man walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. There were water droplets running down his chest, and his hair was dripping wet. Jack sat on Ianto's bed - his eyes as wide as saucers. It had been far too long since he's seen a sight like that. Well... last Wednesday morning was like last time (the morning of the passionate sex on a car), and it was Thursday now...so...just over a week.

Jack let out a low whistle, and Ianto looked up. He's totally forgotten that Jack was in the bedroom. The younger man smiled and stepped closer to his lover.  
"Something wrong Jack?"  
"N...N...No."

"Good."

Ianto knew what Jack wanted. He wanted sex. By the look on his face, Ianto would say he _needed _sex. And a needy Jack always made a happy Ianto.

Completely ignoring Jack's wondering eyes, the Welshman walked to the other end of the room to his chest of draws. Slowly, he opened the top one, and pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs. Ianto knew that these items of clothing sent Jack wild. He stepped into the black underwear underneath his towel and once they were on, he removed the white towel - watching as Jack's face lit up.

"I suggest you get change Sir,"  
"I suggest you come here."  
Ianto shook his head, and pulled out a pair of socks from the draw. He knew Jack was going to win. He always wins. But there was no harm in trying for victory.

The Welshman walked over to the cupboard after his socks were put on, and he pulled out a washed and pressed suit. Jack's favourite suit.  
Before Ianto could turn around, he felt Jack come up behind him, spin him round, and push him hard up against the wood of the cupboard. The older man kissed down Ianto's neck, and with one hand, he snatched the suit from the other mans hands, and threw it his reading chair.  
"Jack!"  
"It won't crease. And if it did - I promise...I'll iron it."

Ianto laughed. "You...Ironing? I don't think so! You can hardly boil a kettle!"  
"Fine...I'll take it to the dry cleaners and have them do it."

"Hmmm"

Jack finished kissing Ianto's neck and shoulders, and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
"I hate it when you tease me." He whispered, moving his ear, kissing the sensitive flesh around it.  
Ianto shuddered, and then smiled. "I highly doubt that Sir."

"Oh I do. But then, I know I'll always get my own way. You can't resist me Ianto Jones - and you know it."  
"Do I?"  
"Yup. "  
"As far as I'm concerned, I've always been able to resist you," Ianto lied, he knew Jack was right. He just wanted to play along and see if he got the reaction he wanted.  
"Well...I'll have to prove you wrong then won't I?"

And with that comment at hand, Jack manoeuvred his younger lover to the bed, and pushed him down, slowly crawling on top of him.

'_Yup.' _Ianto thought. '_Got the reaction I wanted.'_

* * *

  
_Butt smexxing for Iantooo _


	6. Chapter 6: Breakup

* * *

_Thanks goesto Erin for the first bit_

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rhys was sitting on the sofa in his apartment which he shared with his wife. A thunderous look was pasted on his face. She was meant to be home hours ago - but she hadn't shown up. He was extremely angry. He and Gwen we're meant to be going to his parents' house for the weekend, but once again, he was let down.

As well as being over four hours late home, she had been extremely distant over the past few days, ever since she came back from staying at Ianto's flat that night. Gwen had said it was because she did get enough sleep - but that was three days ago - and she was still distant.

Anger got the better of Rhys. He was sick of waiting, and his mother had been calling from for the past hour asking where he was. The man whipped his phone from his jean pocket, and dialled Gwen's number. Within two rings, the woman picked up.

"Rhys, what is it love?" She asked, acting the innocent.

"When are you going to be home?" the man snapped. "We're we're supposed to leave for my parent's house four hours ago. You said you would be long."

"Oh I'm sorry pet. Everything's all go here. You know what it's like love."

"Don't give me that bullshit. They can work without you. I understood when Ianto wasn't there. They needed you then - but he's back now. "

Rhys heard his wife sigh, and he knew that she was rolling her eyes.

"But I am needed Rhys. The rift's being going mad. As soon as I'm finished, I swear, I'll be right there."

"Lay off it Gwen. If you really loved me, then you'd do this. I'm more important that your job. I'm your husband for God sakes."

"Babe I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The anger bubbled inside Rhys. She was choosing her job over him.

"Don't bother Gwen."

"Pardon?"

"I said don't bother. Don't bother coming home. Don't bother calling me. I'm sick of this Gwen. I really am. You've cocked up this marriage. You don't love me. If you did, then you'd be here with me every night. Not at the fucking hub with Captain Jack fucking Harkness and his fucking sex toy. You' be with me. We are done Gwen Cooper. Fucking done."

Rhys slammed his phone shut and then threw it across the room in a rage. He'd be better off without Gwen. Much better.

X...X

"_We're done Gwen Cooper. Fucking done_..."

She knew it was going to happen one day. But she didn't think it would happen like that. Shakily, she placed the phone down on the desk, and buried her face in her hands. She really shouldn't have lied to Rhys.

The rift was inactive, and it was only her, Jack and Ianto in the hub. She just couldn't bear to face his parents. They were always so critical of her and always thought that her son could have done better; got a better wife, who had a proper job, who was around more often. They didn't know about Gwen's real job, unlike Rhys did. They just thought that she was a police woman. The amount of times she was wanted to scream "_IM WITH BLOODY TORCHWOOD_" in her face was unbelievable.

Her thoughts were disturbed by loud laugher coming from behind her. She turned round, and saw Ianto being pushed up against the concrete wall by a shirtless Jack, their lips pressed together in an extremely passionate kiss. The older man's hands we're creeping downwards on Ianto's chest and the latter was pinching Jack's nipples.

A flash of jealousy crept though Gwen, and she let out a light cough. The couple immediately sprung apart, a look of pure shock on their faces.

"Uh...Gwen...I'm so sorry! I thought you left with Tosh and Owen!" Jack croaked sheepishly.

"No..."

"So, erm. We're gunna go back upstairs then...Carry on with what you we're doing"

The couple started to make their way up the stairs - both slightly giggling.

"Rhys broke up with me."

Ianto span round, and pushed his lover out the way so he could look at the woman.

"What?!" He said, sounding outraged.

"I haven't been spending much time with him, and I just got off the phone with him. He doesn't want to be with me anymore."

A sob racked through Gwen's body, and she leant over her knees and began to cry.

"Ohhh Gwen."

Ianto barged past Jack, and made his way over to the distressed woman. When he got to her, he dropped to his knees to the side of her, and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Ianto. I love him so much" Gwen had her face buried in the Welshman's neck and was breathing deeply.

"_God he smells nice_." Gwen thought, moving closer to Ianto. "_No Gwen! Stop it! Rhys just left you! You're depressed. Stop smelling Ianto._"

All of a sudden, she felt a second pair of arms wrapped around her. She lifted her head, and saw Jack looking down at her.

"It'll be alright Gwen. We're here for you. Aren't we Ianto?" He said, nodding over to his lover.

"Course! If he's gunna do that to you, then he's not worth it."

Gwen sniffed, and removed her arm from around Ianto, and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks."

There was silence for a little while, and Jack pulled Gwen's head to his bare chest, and held her there.

Ianto stood up, grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to the woman.

"Tell you what. Jack and I are heading off to my place. Why don't you come too?"

Jack coughed and looked to his lover.

"I'm not sure sex is the answer Yan..."

"No you pillock. Not sex. I'll only do that with you. We can watch a film. Get a Chinese. Make daisy chains...You name it! You need cheering up."

Gwen moved her head, and looked in-between the two men. "Are you sure?"

Jack and Ianto both nodded in sync. "Yeah!"

"_Maybe breaking up with Rhys wasn't such a bad thing after all_." Gwen thought to herself.

X...X

Tosh put down the phone, and leant back against the sofa and sighed. Owen left over his girlfriend, and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Ianto. Rhys left Gwen."

"Crap. Are you serious?"

"Yup. They said if we didn't want to go in tomorrow, we don't have to, because the Jack and Ianto are looking after Gwen."

"Hmmm...Let's not go in."

Owen moved closer, and pressed his lips hard against Tosh's. The woman seemed slightly hesitant, so Owen pulled back.

"You alright?"

"I'm sorry. I just feel bad. I mean, Gwen's probably really upset, and there's me, kissing you like nothing's happened. I feel like I should be there to support her Y'know. She supported me after Tommy."

Owen smiled, and ran his hand through the woman's hair. "She'll be fine. Jack and Ianto'll look after her. You know what they're like."

"That's what I'm worried about. Knowing Jack, he'll take her to a bloody strip club."

The man let out a husky laugh, and kissed Tosh once more.

"We'll go see her in the morning. I promise." Owen held out three fingers in a Salute.

"Alright. Do we have ice cream?"

"Why'd you want that?"

The woman shrugged-a small smile placed on her face. "Makes me happy."

Owen did his best attempt at looking outraged. "So I don't make you happy!"

Tosh giggled like a child and grinned. "Of course you do."

"Good. Cos you make me happy."

The couple moved closer, until their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss, when they pulled away a few minutes later, Owen had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I love you Toshiko Sato."

The older woman blushed as the words fell fearlessly out of her lovers' mouth.

"I love you too Owen Harper."

Needless to say, the ice cream was forgotten.

* * *

Totally jealous of Gwen.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble Sleeping

* * *

_Sorry it took a while to upload.  
Its just a short crappy chapter._

The next couple of chapters should be longer and better.

Enjooyyy

**Chapter 7**

Gwen was lying back on the sofa where she stayed a few nights ago. Jack and Ianto really did cheer her up. They ordered a Chinese, _and_ a curry and they watched one of the woman's favourite girly films - The Notebook - which didn't seem to interest the two men. She found it quite funny when Jack made small choking sounds with Ianto when the couple in the film kissed - and was equally amused when Jack cried at the end. Gwen giggled quietly as she remembered the way the man tried to hide the fact that he was blubbing like a baby by telling them he had hay fever. Very Tracey Beaker.

The two men were now in the bedroom - heavens knows what they were doing. She couldn't help but feel rather grateful towards them. They hadn't acted like a couple all night. Gwen had sat in-between them both on the sofa all night - which surprisingly was Jack's decision - he'd never pass on an opportunity to snuggle up with Ianto.

Sighing to herself, Gwen sat up and buried her face into her small hands. She missed Rhys. She really missed him. It confused her though, usually she went days without missing him, and it had only been a matter of hours since the last time she saw him. She knew that she shouldn't have been that distant from him, or that cold; but she just couldn't help herself. She wanted Jack, and she wanted Ianto. Part of her even wanted Owen.

A small cough from behind made the woman jump, and she turned her head to see a very sleepy Ianto standing at the doorway.  
"Are you alright Gwen?" The man asked quietly, taking a small step forward.  
Gwen smiled and nodded gently. "Yes pet. Just having a little trouble sleeping."

"We've got sleeping pills if you want them?"

Gwen flinched as Ianto said '_we've' _- meaning him and Jack. The woman nodded as she noticed that Ianto was staring at her. She watched as he walked into the small kitchen which connected to the living room. His hair was a mess - sticking out at all angles, and his legs wobbled as he walked. No doubt that was Jack's doing.

Ianto soon walked back, and sat next to Gwen, holding a small glass of water and two tablets. As he handed them to her, his cheeks reddened slightly.  
"Erm. Did...um...me and Jack...Were we too loud? Did we wake you?" His voice was embedded with embarrassment, which made Gwen want him more.  
_'God he looks adorable when he's embarrassed.'_The woman shook the thought out of her head, and smiled. "No love. It was silent when I woke up"

Ianto let out a sigh of revilement, and leant back on the sofa.  
"So...How's it going with Jack?" She asked, taking a sip of the water, still holding the sleeping pills firmly in her hand.  
The younger man blushed again, and smiled broadly. "Good." He stated, clasping his hands together, "He makes me happy. I never thought I'd have that feeling again...after Lisa."

Gwen put the glass and the tablets down on the coffee table, and pulled Ianto into a hug. She knew talking about Lisa made the youngest member of the team upset.  
"It's alright Gwen. I'm fine...It doesn't hurt anymore...well...not that much. Jack helps me get through it."

As if he knew he was being talked about, Jack walked grumpily out of the bedroom, dragging his feet across the floor. He was only in his boxers, and he had faded scratch marks on his shoulders, running down towards his nipples.  
"Iaaanntoo." He groaned softly, rubbing his eyes angrily.

The man in question pulled away from Gwen and swivelled around on the sofa so that he was facing his lover.  
"What's wrong?" He asked gently, a broad smile appearing on his face as Jack took a step forward, before wobbling and falling onto a nearby wall.

"Tired Yaaaan. Come back to bed. I got lonely." The older man whimpered leaning up against the wall he had previously fallen into for balance.

Ianto turned back to Gwen and gave her an apologetic smile. "I better go with him. He's hardly ever tired...and I want him to get some sleep so he's not a grumpy git tomorrow."  
"That's fine pet. I'll take the sleeping pills, and I'll be right off to sleep."

Ianto nodded sweetly, before leaning forward and placing a small kiss onto the woman's' cheek.  
"Night Gwen."  
"Night Ianto."

The younger man stood up, and walked over to his tired lover. He put his arm around his waist, and pulled him gently into the direction of the bedroom.  
"Come on sleepy head, bed we go."

The couple were soon back in the bedroom, so Gwen took hold of the two sleeping pills, popped them in her mouth, and washed them down with a sip of water.  
Within minutes, the woman was fast asleep, her dreams full of Ianto, Jack and Rhys.

* * *

_Ooooo. Gwen!_

Quite fancy a sleepy Jack actually.


	8. Chapter 8: No Note

* * *

_It was a little better than this - but my computer crashed and i lost it, so i had to do it again.  
Apologies_

Enjoy Anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Gwen!"

The woman in question awoke with Jack standing above her – with only his boxers on – shaking her shoulders madly. A small smile crept onto her face as her eyes fluttered open wide.  
"Have you seen Ianto?"  
"No Jack...I was asleep..."  
"Oh."

The older man stood up straight, and walked over to the window, pulling the curtain back and peering outside.  
"His car's still there." He murmured, letting the curtain fall back into place.

"Maybe he went to the shop? It's only down the road." Gwen suggested, sitting up and pulling the covers around her pyjama clad body.

"He would have told me...or left a note."

"He might have forgotten?"  
"This is Ianto, Gwen. He doesn't just forget."

The woman sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.  
"I don't see why you're getting so worked up Jack. He's 26 years of age – a grown man. He doesn't have to tell you where he is all the time."

Jack sighed and let out an incoherent murmur.  
"Pardon?"

"Ianto likes leaving me notes."

"Calm down Jack. Ianto's a big boy. He can look after himself."

"I know he is Gwen, I just worry about him."  
"We all do Jack. Now, go get some clothes on. You're gunna freeze!"

The man turned around and smiled. "I'd rather wait till Ianto comes home till I get changed. He might not be done with me."

Gwen blushed at her bosses words, and buried her face into the duvet cover.  
"Nice Jack."

Jack chuckled slightly, before making his way to the bedroom – presumably going to get dressed.

X...X

"Oh my God! What has happened in here?" Owen exclaimed as the large cog door rolled back, revealing a trashed hub. Desks we're over-turned, bins had been emptied everywhere, and the glass windows of the hothouse had been thoroughly smashed.

Owen dropped Tosh's hand, and rushed into the main part of the room. "JACK? IANTO? GWEN?"  
"They said they weren't going to be in..."  
"Then why the hell is this place trashed?"

"I don't know Owen." Tosh snapped, obviously confused by the state of the hub. "Ianto'll throw a fit when he sees this."  
"Yeah...Shit...I've gotta call Jack."

The Japanese woman looked up from where she was looking at the hothouse and at her lover.  
"He might be asleep..."

"Fuck that! For God sake Tosh! Someone's broken into here!" Owen yelled, interrupting Tosh.

"Sorry..."

The man didn't reply. He shoved his hand into his pocked, pulled out his phone, and dialled Jack's number.

X...X

"Coffee?"

Jack came out of the bedroom wearing his usual outfit; Black trousers, navy blue shirt with white undershirt peeping from the top and red braces, which were hanging down by his thighs.

Gwen looked up and blushed slightly, before nodding slowly, and throwing the duvet off her legs.  
"You sure Ianto won't kill you if you use his coffee machine?"

Jack chuckled and walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on via the plug socket.

"Probably...But I always make it up to him."

"Hmm...I bet..."

Jack was just about to "work his magic" on the coffee machine when his phone started playing the annoying Nokia ringtone.  
"That's Owen. Should get that"

When the man headed over to the dinner table to get his phone, Gwen spoke.  
"How'd you know it's him?"  
"Designated ringtones."

"What's mine?"

"Tell you later..."

Jack held up his phone, and pressed the answer call button.

"Hello Owen."  
"**Jack! We need you in the hub...Now."  
**"Why? I thought we were all having a day off. Ianto called you."  
**"There's been a supposed break in at the hub."  
**"What? There can't have been...we're the only ones that know how to get in there."  
"**Jack, the place is smashed up. I can hardly recognise the place."  
**"Alright, Gwen and I will be there in a bit."  
**"What about Ianto?"  
**"He's not here."  
**"What do you mean he...?" **Jack quickly hung up on Owen, and shoved his phone in his pocket.  
"What was that about?"  
"Get some clothes on. We need to get to the hub."  
"What's going on?"  
"Put some clothes on dammit! I'll wait in the car!"

Gwen quickly shoved on the clothes she saw the previous night, and ran to the car to find Jack sitting in the drivers' seat, holding a phone up to his right ear.

"Ianto...this is the fifth time i've ran you and you haven't answered... please let me know that you're okay."

Gwen gave Jack a sympathetic look as she buckled herself into the car, then nodded to show him that she was ready to go.  
"Hold on to something." Jack called, before pressing his foot down hard on the accelerator pedal, and speeding them into the direction of the hub.

X...X

"Well you took you're time didn't you!" Owen called as proximity alarm sounded, and the cog door rolled back.

Jack took one look at the state of the hub and groaned angrily.  
"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" He yelled, looking accusingly at Owen.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He yelled back. "I was with Tosh all last night, and we came in this morning to check up on things here and the hub was in this state, so don't go accusing me!"

"Well this is just great..." Jack sighed, walking over to where Tosh was sitting at her desk, checking over the previous nights CCTV footage.

"Got anything?" He asked, sounding totally deflated.  
"They must have deleted the footage. It has up to 3:34am this morning, then blanks out, and then reappears again at 5:13am."  
"They must know how to use the system..."  
"Who?" Gwen said, walking over to Jack and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"The people or person who broke in..."

"IANTO!" Owen suddenly yelled, rushing over to Tosh's desk where the rest of the team we're sat.  
"What?" Jack said, turning to look at the doctor.

"Ianto! It must have been him."

"Don't be stupid Owen. Ianto wouldn't do this. He hates mess."  
"He's the only person apart from us who knows the system!"

The group was silent and they all looked at each other with a look of confusion on their faces. The silence was broken by Tosh. "It can't have been Ianto. He wouldn't."  
"Tosh, He hid a cyber-woman in the basement. I'm sure he's capable of this."  
"But he wouldn't Owen!"  
"Shut up Tosh! We have to at least consider it!"

Jack broke off from the group, and walked towards the catwalk with Tosh hot on his heels.  
"Do you have any idea where he is Jack?"  
"No. He's not answering my calls or anything. There was no note when I woke up either."  
"He wouldn't do this Jack...Don't listen to Owen."  
"I know...I'm just worried. "

* * *

_Was it Ianto??  
Oooooo!_


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2: Shadow

* * *

_This was meant to be part of chapter 8 - which explains why its so short.  
I totally forgot about this bit. So Yeah. =]]_

_Enjooyyyy_

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Part 2)**

It was 8:00pm, and there was still no sign of Ianto. Gwen and Owen had begun to clear up the hub soon after Tosh and Jack went off and had a private conversation. The latter pair had retreated to Tosh's desk. Jack had each present Torchwood member's phone in front of him and every few minutes he would phone Ianto's number, and wait anxiously for a reply. Tosh was switching from checking the CCTV footage and looking at the rift activity to see if she could find any clues as to a) Ianto's whereabouts and b) who trashed the hub.

Jack was just about to call Ianto's mobile again when he heard a small cough behind him.  
"Uhm...Jack..."

The man in question turned around to see Owen holding a phone. Ianto's phone.

"T...That's Ianto's phone..." Tosh croaked. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and she looked genuinely scared.  
"Looks like our tea-boys not so innocent now."

"Owen! For heaven's sake! I've told you! It wasn't Ianto! It can't have been!"  
"Oh give up Tosh! We've got proof! It MUST have been him!"

Owen threw the phone across the room, and watched as it smashed against a wall. He then looked back at the two sitting at the desk and smiled.  
"Y'know, you lot really should listen to me. I told you this was all tea-boys doing; and what do I get? 'Ohh nooo Owen! It can't have been Ianto! He's far too perfect to do anything like this'!"

Gwen looked at Jack's reaction to what the man had just said. _"If looks could kill..." _She thought. "_Owen would be on the floor struggling for air."_

"Ianto wouldn't do this. I just know he wouldn't. He's not capable of it..."

"For God's sake Jack! He did a fucking cyber-woman in the basement! Of course he's fucking capable of it!"

"JACK! There's a shadow!"  
"What?"  
"Look!"

Jack leaned over Tosh's shoulder and watched as the woman played back her finding. She was right. There was a shadow moving through the hub at around 4am.  
"That must be the person who broke in..." Jack whispered, putting his hand on the Japanese woman's shoulder.  
Tosh nodded, and played back the tape again. "It's too distorted though..."

A smile appeared on Jack's face as he stood up straight and faced Owen. "It's not Ianto."  
"And how would you know that?" Owen replied, arms folded over his chest. "Tosh said it was distorted."

"It's too short to be Ianto. He comes up past that sign." Jack stated, placing his index finger on the blurry warning sign which was shown on Tosh's computer.

"Owen, I told you it wasn't Ianto."  
"Then what's his phone doing here then?" The doctor said stubbornly, nodding his head in the direction of the shattered mobile which lay forgotten on the floor.

Jack's face imediently dropped. He still didn't know where Ianto was.

* * *

_Where's Ianto?  
Hmmm...._


	10. Chapter 9: Still Gone

* * *

  
_Really sorry that its so short._

Enjoy it anyway

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Morning Jack." Gwen called cheerily as she walked through the rolling cog door.  
The man in question was sitting at Tosh's desk looking through the CCTV footage. As the woman moved closer, she noticed that he was looking at the shadow that they discovered two days before hand.

"Still no sign on Ianto?" She said, flopping her bag onto the floor by her feet and placing her arm on Jack's shoulder.  
The man just shook his head sadly and rewound the CCTV.  
"Any idea where he is?"  
"If I knew that, Gwen, then I'd be there." He snapped angrily.  
"Right…"

The Welsh woman picked up her back and manoeuvred herself over to her own desk. She dumped her things down and took off her coat, hanging it on the back of her chair.

"When are Tosh and Owen getting here?"  
"They've gone to Starbucks to get coffee. They've been here since 6am."  
Gwen looked up at the clock. 9:36 am. "Oh…alright."

"Yeah. They've been helping me try and figure out who the shadow is."  
"Any luck."  
"What do you think?"  
"Sorry."

Tosh and Owen interrupted the awkward silence with the box of coffees. "Get them while they're hot." Owen said, holding out the beverages to the rest of his team members.  
Gwen looked at Jack who gave her a pleading look as if to say "_Pweese get mine too," _and then turned back around and continued scanning the footage on the computer screen. The woman sighed and took the cups that Tosh was holding out for her, before placing one by Jack's arm and sipping the hot liquid out the other.

"How's it going Jack?" The Japanese woman said looking at the computer screen.  
"The person is 5"6 and male. That's it."  
"We're getting closer mate" Owen butted in, walking to the other side of Jack, subconsciously pushing Gwen out of the way.  
"Yeah, but it's not enough."

Gwen gently nudged Owen closer to Tosh and claimed her place in the circle. "You don't suppose the person that trashed the hub took Ianto?"  
Jack turned to her with narrowed eyes. "I would have known if Ianto was taken. I was in bed with him all night. I would have heard something, I'm not a heavy sleeper."  
"She has a point Jack..." Tosh piped up, gripping hold of her steaming coffee. "He left without a word, and on the same night, the hub as trashed. There's an obvious connection. "

"If I'm honest...I had that thought last night..." Tosh continued after a moment of silence, putting one hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezing lightly."  
"They wouldn't have just taken him! There should have been clues!"  
"Tosh, Gwen, Jack, think about it. He can't have been taken. His phone was here. It doesn't make any sense. "  
There was another silence why the team registered Owens' words.  
"He probably left his flat, came here, trashed the hub, dropped his phone without realising and left. That's the only way this all makes sense."

"But the shadow. It wasn't him. Ianto's taller than 5"6" Tosh said quietly looking back at the freeze frame of the shadow on the computer screen.  
"He could have been crouching slightly. Tea-boys' not stupid."

More silence, this time, more awkward than the previous times.

"We have to find him..." Jack whispered sadly. "We have to..."

* * *

_Not to keen on this._

I'll try and make the next bit longer and better!


	11. Chapter 10: Point Of View

**

* * *

**

_Just the other team members thoughts.  
Got a little stuck with the story, and this was the only thing i could think of.  
Sorry it's quite lame._

Apologies for spelling mistakes. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tosh's POV.**

Over a week. Ianto's been missing for over a week. Jack's a complete wreck. Owen's not himself. And Gwen just trying to lighten the mood. If I'm honest, it's only making things worse.  
Me, well, I just miss Ianto. I'm scared for his safety. I just want him back here, safe with us. With Jack.

Poor Jack. He's been sitting at my desk for house on end, replaying the same ten second footage we found of the shadow. He's not giving up. He really isn't. I know for a fact that he hasn't slept and he's hardly eaten. I've never seen him like this, and it's scaring me.

I spoke with Owen this morning when we did our morning trip to Starbucks. He's still refusing to believe that Ianto's been kidnapped. He says the only logical reason for Ianto's disappearance was that he trashed the hub, and then ran away.

I know that's not true. Ianto wouldn't do that. He couldn't. I remember once, he was angry at Jack for leaving us to go with The Doctor, and he pushed over a pile of files. As soon as they hit the floor, he bent down, picked them up and ordered them. He's not capable of trashing the hub.  
Even if it was him, he'd be so guilt ridden, he'd come back and tidy it all himself.

I swear, Jack is going to go insane. Gwen has become clingy. I know she think she's trying to help, but I've seen the frustration in the man's eyes when she flutters her eyelashes and offers to help him.

I know that Gwen likes Jack, but it's almost like she wants Ianto out the way so she can get her paws on Jack.

Owen just blanked me...

I asked him if he wanted a blueberry or chocolate chip muffin...and he ignored me. He's never done that before. He's snapped at me over the past week, but I know that it's because of the pressure of Ianto's disappearance.  
I don't think he knows how much I need him right now. I'm falling apart. All I want is for him to hold me and tell me that things are going to be okay; but now he's blanking me. He told me he loved me two weeks ago. If he loved me, he wouldn't do this. He'd be there for me.

I need him so much.

**Owens POV.**

They still don't believe me that Ianto trashed the hub. It's the only way that all of his makes sense! If he got kidnapped, then why the hell was his phone here? He must have trashed the place, ran away and not realised he left his phone.  
I wouldn't be surprised if it was him. He hid his fucking cyber-woman girlfriend in the basement. He acts like the innocent one when really, he's just as bad as all of us lot.

Gah. Who am I kidding? I miss that git. Actually, I miss his coffee. Starbucks coffee is starting to taste bland. Even the little marshmallow things they put in it are doing nothing for me anymore.

You know what the worst part of Ianto's disappearance is? I've been a right prick to Tosh. I've been really snappy towards her, and I just blanked her. I don't know why I just did that. She only asked me if I wanted a blueberry or chocolate chip muffin, and I just walked straight past her. I love her. I really love her. I can see the hurt in her eyes, and I know that it's mainly because of me. I just wanna hold her and tell her that every things going to be okay.

I'm such a bad boyfriend.

Jack's not. He's not stopped looking at that damn shadow on the CCTV footage. He's not going to stop looking until he knows where Ianto is; till he's back here and safe.

I should be looking after Tosh – making sure that she's okay; but im not. I'm sitting on my own in Jack's office looking through files.

I'm such a bad person.

**Gwen's POV.**

I'm trying my hardest to keep every ones spirits up, but are they listening to me? Nope.  
Trying to consol Jack is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I try and comfort him, but he just shrugs me off. He's not eating. He's not sleeping. Just sitting on that bloody computer looking at a shadow, and quite frankly, he's getting nowhere.

All we know is that it's a 5"6 male. That _really_ narrows it down.

I miss Ianto. He always manages to lighten the mood with his witty comments towards Jack. But now it's silent, apart from the light tapping of Jack and Tosh on the computers, the sound of Owen flipping through the files and the occasional squawk from Myfanwy.

Owen still insists that Ianto trashed the hub. I think Ianto's been taken. He wouldn't have just trashed the hub. He hates mess. He practically shuns the idea of it.

There is a good side to having Ianto gone though. I get to spend more time with Jack; even though he wants to be alone, I can sit with him and help him. I do miss Ianto though. It'd be good to have him around again. If I'm honest, I'm quite worried about him. He could be hurt.

Plus, it'd be good to see Jack smile again.

**Jack's POV**.

He's still missing. My Ianto's still missing. I need him; I miss him, I'm scared for him. He can't have trashed the hub, and I would know if he'd been taken. It's got to be something else. Maybe he's visiting family and didn't wanna tell me?

I need some of his coffee magic. Starbucks is getting boring. The marshmallows were good at first, but now they're just…blergh.  
When Ianto did his special hot chocolate he used this whipped cream, powdered chocolate and chocolate sprinkles. I could really do with one of those now.

I'm getting nowhere with the CCTV footage. It's not helping me find Ianto, but it helps keep my mind off it a little.  
I haven't felt the need to eat food or sleep. I can only properly sleep when I'm with Ianto. I've actually slept through the night when I was with him. I've never been able to do that with any other of my lovers.

The thought that Ianto might have been kidnapped makes my heart stop. The thought that someone has him captive…that they might be hurting him; it's unbearable. I just want him back here where I know he's safe. It wasn't even two weeks ago when he was bedridden. He's not fully recovered from his illness. He's vulnerable. Extremely vulnerable.

I swear, if anyone hurts him, I'll kill them.

* * *

_Might be a while until more updates.  
Got major writers block. _


	12. Chapter 11: Ip Dip Do

* * *

_Overcome my writers block! Yay!_

_Just a chapter about how the others are coping._

_Enjoy  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

37 days without Ianto, and still no sign of him. Jack was frantic; absolutely frantic. Yet he'd never shed a single tear as of yet.  
Nobody understood why he hadn't. Gwen had; Tosh had; even Owen had one night.

"What times Gwen coming in?" Owen asked as he stood in front of Jack who was resting comfortably on the sofa.  
"She never said...11:00 maybe? She came in that time yesterday" Jack replied, closing the file he held in his hand.

Tosh fell back onto the sofa where Jack was sat and peered over at the folder he had re-opened. "You alright Jack?" She asked quietly, clasping her hands together on her lap.  
The man in question looked at Tosh and smiled warmly. "I'm fine." He said.  
The Japanese woman looked into Jack's eyes. They weren't the usual shining blue they used to be; they were dull and sadness and hurt flashed through them.

"Tell me the truth Jack...I can see it. You're not fine."

Jack sighed, closed the file again, leant back on the sofa and looked directly at Tosh.  
"Ianto's missing, Tosh. How'd you think I feel? Knowing that he could be suffering somewhere. Knowing that he could be hurt."  
The woman placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, and when he saw that he moved, only slightly, into her touch, she moved her arm so it draped over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her small frame.  
Jack's arms imediently flew around Tosh's small body and he buried his face into her neck.

After a few seconds, Tosh began to feel small droplets fall onto her skin and then he heard Jack sniff softly. "It's okay Jack...We'll find him...I promise..."  
More droplets fell, and the captain's body shook gently.  
"He's a big boy; he can look after himself..."

Jack lifted his head, and Tosh felt her heart shatter as she saw the man's cheeks were red and tear stained. He looked such a state.  
"He can't though! What about in Breacon Breacons? He was helpless."

Tosh ran a soothing hand through Jack's ruffled hair. "Trust me Jack. He's gunna be okay."  
The older man nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"I miss him Tosh. I can't lose him..."  
"You won't Jack. I won't let that happen. We won't let that happen."

Jack nodded again and pulled himself away from the younger woman. Tosh then picked a pillow from beside her leg and placed it on her lap. She then motioned for Jack to lay town with his head against her legs.  
"I'm fine Tosh...I..."  
"You haven't been sleeping. Just try, please...for me?" The Japanese woman batted her eye lids in a cutesy manor and giggled as she saw Jack's face cave.  
"Only for a little while though...I have to keep looking through these files."  
"Alright. I'll wake you up in an hour."

Both Tosh and Jack knew that the woman didn't intend on waking him, but the Captain admitted defeat and stretched himself out on the sofa, with his head resting on Tosh's lap.

Within minutes, the man was asleep.

X...X

Owen looked at the coffee machine. "It can't be that difficult..." He thought to himself, as he ran a finger over the metal handle.  
If he tasted another Starbuck's coffee, he was gunna scream. The thought of the little tiny marshmallows made his stomach turn.

He needed Ianto's coffee. Ahh screw it. He was gunna use the coffee machine. If he broke it, he could always get Jack to replace it.  
He'd watched Ianto make coffee plenty of times. As he thought about Ianto's actions, he mimicked them himself. The fresh roasted coffee beans went into the bit there. He then pressed the button there. He didn't jump when the machine started make a brrr sound though.

Owen composed himself from the slight shock, and thought about Ianto's actions. He then got a bottle of water from the fridge, and poured it into that nuzzley thing there. He then pressed the button...right....there...

"Ahh shit." Owen cursed; there were three identical buttons in a row. Doing the only thing he knew, he opted for the most scientific way of doing things. Ip-Dip-Doo.

His finger landed on the middle button. Praying that it was the right one, the medic pressed it. Whirring erupted from the machine and steam came out from the top. It looked like that when Ianto did.  
"Ahah! Success. Knew the ol' Ip-Dip-Doo wouldn't fail me!"

Owen took the glass pot out from the holder and put it on the side to rest. His mind cast to Tosh and Jack. They'd be delighted to hear that they had proper coffee rather than off tasting Starbucks.

With an unusual spring in his step, he headed off in the direction of Tosh's desk where he knew the two were on the sofa looking through files.  
He and Tosh had made up now. Owen thought that he'd have to spend days, even weeks grovelling; all he said was "I'm so sorry Tosh", and she practically ran into his arms. They had kept the affection down to a minimum when they were around Jack. They knew that he was hurting so badly over Ianto, and they didn't want to make him anymore distressed.

Owen walked round Gwen's empty desk and stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the sofa. Tosh was sitting normally and Jack's head was on her lap. The man's arms we wrapped around her legs and Tosh was gently running a hand through Jack's fluffy hair.  
"T...Tosh?" He croaked, watching as his lover looked up at him and smiled.  
"I've managed to get him to sleep. He's had a bit of a cry as well. I'd come over and kiss you, but I really don't want to wake him up."

Owen nodded and looked down at Jack. His cheeks were tear stained and red.  
"I...uhm. Made coffee."  
"With Ianto's coffee machine?"

"Yeah...I didn't break it, and it looks alright."

Tosh gave the most adorable smile to Owen, and the man felt his heart melt. He really did love her...

X...X

_Ianto lay curled up on the floor, an absolute quivering wreck. He'd been away from Jack for almost 40 days. The young man had hardly been fed throughout this whole time and he could feel himself wasting away. He needed Jack._

_Why wasn't Jack here? Why wasn't he saving him? If Jack loved him then he'd be here, holding him and protecting him from this 'Thing' that held him captive.  
"That must mean Jack doesn't love me..." Ianto sobbed, burying his face into his hands. "Please Jack...I need you..." He choked through his tears, looking around the dirty run down room._

_There was blood splattered all over the walls, his own and some of the 'Things' other prisoners. There were knives, daggers, power tools and other small appliances that can be used to cause somebody great harm, on a large table in the far corner of the room._

_Ianto was scared for his life. The 'Thing' said he'd be back once he got the rope from the other room. He'd watched three other men being tortured to death before his very eyes, and Ianto knew that he was next._

_"Help me Jack..." Ianto sobbed quietly, as the door swung open and the 'Thing's' heavy footsteps erupted through the room._

_

* * *

_

**_What's going on with Ianto? Hmm_**

**_Please don't kill me. :)  
_**


	13. Chapter 12: Venom

* * *

_Theres probably millions of incorrect spellings and mistakes in this chapter.  
I couldn't be bothered to thouraghly check through it. :]_

_Enjoy anyway!_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Jack woke up with a start.

"IANTO!" He shouted as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on Tosh who was sitting next to him. It took a while to realise that she was talking to him and had her hands in his hair and on the side of their face.  
"Jack! Jack what's wrong? What is it?"

The man in question looked and Tosh and blink away a tear. "Ianto…" He croaked. "It seemed so real…I could smell death…Ianto…"  
"It was a dream Jack…"  
"He was so helpless…He was terrified. The 'Thing'…It was gunna get him…"  
"It wasn't real Jack…Just a dream…"  
"God…Ianto…"

Jack put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. "I have to find him. I have to make sure that he's okay." A few tears escaped the man's eyes as he remembered his dream.

"What happened Jack?" Tosh whispered, running a gentle hand up and down the distraught mans back.  
The man took a few minutes to compose himself before he spoke. "Ianto…He was on the floor….shaking…and he was scared…" He looked at Tosh and let a tear fall down his face. "I could read his thoughts…He wanted me to protected him…he didn't think I loved him anymore because I didn't save him. I do love him Tosh. I do."

"I know...I know..."

Jack roughly wiped his face and sniffed loudly. "We need to try everything. Ask everyone. We need to get Ianto back."

Tosh nodded understandingly and pressed the button on her Comms. "Owen, I know you're busy with the files but can you please phone Gwen and tell her to come in."  
The man on the other end tutted and sighed. "Fine..." then the line went dead.

"Owens looking through the files?" Jack asked - his voice still a little croaky.  
"Yeah...I couldn't do it because you were on my lap and you were shaking in your sleep, so I had to calm you down...made Owen go out because he said you looked like a puppy."

A small smile crept up on the man's face. "I don't look like a puppy..."  
"You do…a little bit. When you sleep anyway."  
"Ianto's the one that looks like a puppy…"  
Tosh looked down at the floor and stayed silent. She didn't want to say anything to upset Jack even more.

The small silence was interrupted by a loud bang of the door and clonking heading to where the pair was sat. As Tosh looked up, Gwen was running over to Jack with her arms open wide.  
"Oh Jack, Owen told me what happened. Are you okay?"  
The man didn't even have time to respond, as to arms were thrown around his neck and Gwen's body was pushed up against his.

"It's okay Jack. You don't have to be sad. You've still got all of us."  
"Okay...Gwen...you're hurting me..."  
"You need to be comforted. Let me look after you." The woman nudged Jack so that he was sitting with his legs on the sofa; she then sat down behind him and tried to push the man so that he was lying on her.  
"Gwen get off. I'm fine."  
"You're upset Jack. You need to be looked after. You need to sleep."  
"I said, I'm fine."

Jack pulled himself out of the woman's embrace and stood up. "I don't need your comforting Gwen. I need Ianto. Not you. Never you. Ianto."  
The woman looked up at Jack and cocked her head to the side. "But..."  
"No buts Gwen. If I want to be comforted, then I'll go to Tosh. "

"_Gwen looks like a depressed puppy..."_ Tosh thought to herself as she watched the down hearted woman. A small smirk appeared on her face as she remembered the previous conversation she had with Jack. Before she knew it, Gwen had stormed out of the room and was stamping towards Owen.

X....X

"What's up with you?" Owen called as Gwen angrily bound into the room. The woman roughly pulled back her chair and collapsed into it.  
"Jack."

Her voice was full of venom. The last time Gwen had been like this; she had pushed him hard up against the wall and caused a giant bump on the back of his head.

"What did he do?"  
"Told me to leave him alone..."  
The medic coughed and looked at Gwen in disbelief. "Ianto's missing Gwen...He's gunna want to be alone..."  
"He's bloody letting Tosh sit with him!"  
"What's the harm in that?"  
"It should be me comforting him. Not Tosh. I liked him first."

Owen let out a throaty laugh. "Tosh doesn't like Jack. She's with me."  
"She acts like she does."  
"Don't be fucking stupid Gwen."  
"I'm not. I just...I want to be there for Jack."  
"What...? So you can get in his pants?"  
"I..."  
"Newsflash Gwen. He doesn't want you. He's in love with Ianto. And quite frankly, if I was Jack, I wouldn't look twice at you. Not if I had Ianto"

The anger had gone to Gwen's head and she stood up harshly, causing it to fall with a clank, and let out a shrill scream which alerted Tosh and Jack who came forward and watched the scene unfold.  
"IANTO'S PROBABLY FUCKING DEAD...HE'S BEEN GONE FOR OVER A MONTH."

A small gasp from behind made Gwen turn around. Jack's eyes were full of pain.  
"How dare you..." He whispered. "How _fucking_ dare you..." He continued, a little louder.  
"God...Jack...I'm sorry."  
"Get out."  
"I'm sor..."  
"GET THE FUCK OUT"

The disapproving looks from Tosh and Owen showed that they also agreed with Jack. Needing no more encouragement, the woman picked up her coat and bag which were on the floor by the felled chair. She quickly scampered out through the rolling cog door and out into the streets.

The other three Torchwood members were silent whilst Gwen left. Jack had tears running down his face as he looked at the floor, Tosh had no idea what to do; should she comfort Jack or leave him to be by himself?, and Owen was in complete shock over what had just happened.

The young doctor was the first to speak. "He'll be fine Jack. Don't listen to her..."  
"I didn't." The man snapped.  
"Oh, good."  
"I know Ianto's not dead. He wouldn't just die without saying goodbye. I know he wouldn't."

The couple nodded at Jack's words.

X....X

Gwen sobbed as she ran down a nearby alleyway. She didn't mean what she said to Owen. She knew Ianto wasn't dead. She told herself that every night before she went to bed. She was just so angry, and for some reason, she just wanted to hurt the people around her. Especially Jack.

She didn't mean to be so selfish. She was just so lonely now that Rhys had left her. The woman just wanted love and attention; the kind of love and attention that Jack gave Ianto every day.

Wiping away the large tears that rolled down her cheeks, Gwen composed herself before standing up and walking in the direction of her rented apartment.  
She'd sleep for a few hours to clean her head, and then she's phone Jack and grovel for forgiveness - which she knew that she wouldn't get lightly.

* * *

**Hopefully more action in the next chapter.**

Apologies for the previous ones being kinda boring.


	14. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

* * *

_I'm soo sorry i havent updated in foreverr.  
I've had loads of geography coursework, and my mock exams are this week and next week._

This was written in an hour during my english lesson....so it's not very good and has lots of mistakes. xDD

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Owen sat in Jack's office with his head in his hands. 56 days without Ianto. Almost two whole months - with no leads to where he could be. It was driving Jack absolutely crazy not knowing whether his lover was safe and healthy.

Tosh was being amazing with Jack. Every day, she would call him down to the sofa, and would let him lay on her so she could sleep. She also made him small portions of his favourite meals for dinner and an orange for lunch which he took kindly. Surprisingly, since the incident with, Owen had been supportive of Jack and was doing all he could, single-handedly, to try and find the missing man. Gwen hadn't bothered showing up at the hub since the incident where she said Ianto was probably dead; she had phoned Tosh a few times to see if she could do anything at home for Jack.

The captain was currently on the sofa, asleep on Tosh's lap and Owen was sitting next to her playing with her hair.

"Has he had any more nightmares?" The medic asked, nodding in the direction of Jack.

"He had a small one earlier...he was whimpering a little, but other than that...he's been alright."

"That's good"

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while until Tosh spoke. "Have we got any closer to finding Ianto?"

"No…Gwen's been working her socks off. She's been going out onto the streets asking about and everything."

"She really wants to prove herself to Jack doesn't she?"

"Mhm"

"I don't see why she just doesn't some back. I think Jack's gotten over it."

"Tosh...Gwen confirmed Jacks fears that Ianto might be dead. He might have gotten over it physically...but not mentally."

"You have a point..."

Owen placed a small kiss to Tosh's cheek and untangled his fingers from her hair. "I'm gunna go down to the vaults...feed the weevils. Back in about ten minutes."

The woman smiled and nodded as she watched her boyfriend walk down towards the weevils.

Things had been going extremely well between them. They hadn't suffered any arguments since the happenings with Gwen. Owen had been the affectionate man that Tosh knew that he could be. He'd cooked her meals (occasionally setting of the fire alarm and ruining the best pots and pans) and he had run her baths and sat on the floor while Tosh enjoyed her long soaks.

"The best part..." The computer genius thought, "Was that he didn't jump on top of me when I was trying to relax."

Tosh was just about to run her hand through Jack's hair as he slept when Owen ran up from the vaults.

"How's Janet?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

"Uhm. Yeah. Asleep."

Tosh noticed that the man had a slightly pale tone to his face and immediently felt worried. He'd only looked that worried before, after the incidents at Brecon Beacons.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked sweetly, beckoning for the young medic to some to her.

Owen shook his head strongly and turned the other way. The Japanese women gently pushed the sleeping form from her body and rest him so he was lying against the pillows. Almost instantly, the man began to stir.

"Shhh Jack. It's alright…" She hushed. When she was sure that Jack was calm again, she covered him up with a small blanket and walked over to her boyfriend.

She gently circled her arms around his waist and placed a small kiss on his neck. "Owen, I know you. What s wrong? Has anything happened to Janet?"

Without saying anything, the medic shook his head, and held onto Tosh's arms.

"Then what is it?" Tosh pulled her arms away and spun the man round so that they were facing each other.

Owen looked deep into the woman's eyes and then shut his tightly. Taking a deep breath, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"I…I found this...next to Janet's vault."

Tosh looked up and Owen's face, and took the white sheet from him. She carefully opened it up, hear eyes widening as she read.

_Dear Torchwood,_

_I am guessing that you've figured out your precious Ianto is missing. Well...I wouldn't call it missing. I'd call it more of a kidnapping._

_I have Ianto Jones. _

_He's very much alive, but won't survive much longer without your help. _

_I am willing to give him back to you for a small price. I want Jack. Scrap that, I need Jack. He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and this little prick here, ruined it._

_You will receive another letter within a few days, telling you where to leave Jack, and in exchange, you can have your broken tea-boy back. _

_Bye for now._

_J. _

"Ianto…" Tosh whimpered as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Owen did nothing. He just kept his eyes on the paper. "Turn it over," He whispered.

On the back of the paper was a Polaroid picture. It was of Ianto. He was lying on the floor, with only his boxers on. He had bruises over his back and blood splattered all around him. He looked absolutely petrified.

Tosh felt her heart break as she started down at the picture. She was so close to Ianto, and seeing him so helpless and broken reminded her of what happened to him with the cannibals. She just hoped the young man would stay strong.

"What are we going to do?" Owen whispered softly, still not looking at his girlfriend.

"We have to tell Gwen." The woman said after a few minutes. "Not Jack, not yet."

"A...okay. I'll phone her…you sit with Jack…"

Tosh placed a small kiss on Owen's shoulder and then he went in the direction of Jack's office to phone Gwen. Sighing sadly to herself, Tosh shuffled over to the sofa, and sat down next to Jack's shoulders. She gently raised her hand and placed it on the side of Jack's face.

"It's alright Jack…He'll be okay…I promise…"

Both Tosh and Owen had no idea what to do. The letter stated that the kidnapper wanted Jack in exchange for Ianto, but could they really do that? Give up their boss, their Captain for Ianto? A tea-boy?

* * *

_Eeeepp._


	15. Chapter 14: Discovery

* * *

_This was written in my business lesson this morning. xD_

CAD/CAM and the marketing mix was getting on my nerves and i was like...Hey...Lets write some more story :]

Not a very good chapter, cos it was done in like... half hour/45 minutes

Ohhyah. Gwen's scene was meant to be in the previous chapter...but i missed it out for some reason. Thats probably why it doesnt really make any sense.

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Gwen hung up the phone and a small sob escaped from her throat. _Ianto….Kidnapped…hurt…" _She didn't want that. She wanted Ianto to be safe.

Her personal matters didn't seem important anymore. All she wanted to do was find Ianto. Find Ianto for Jack…_If I do that…maybe he'll love me…Ohh for god sakes Gwen. Shut up!_

Over the previous few days, Gwen had dropped all Torchwood work and focused on trying to win Rhys back. She constantly kept ringing his parents and asking where they were, but after not telling her anything, she turned mean. She bombarded them with calls from her mobile, and her house phone. His parents got so annoyed; they yelled out that he was staying at "A Lady Friend's" house.  
A part of Gwen was screaming out in jealously, but the other half said that this could be a perfect revenge.  
She then began to phone up all of Rhys's friends and begged them to tell her who Rhys was staying with. Again, she got no answer.  
Rhys must have told everyone not to tell Gwen where he was…_Sneaky bugger._Knowing that she wasn't going to get a straight answer, Gwen stepped up her game. She began to sob dramatically down the phone, begging them to tell her about Rhys. She started saying that she was going to end her life if she didn't find Rhys, and that she made a big mistake.  
This seemed to work and they told her that he was staying with Ellen Sawyer, his work colleague from Harwoods. She had a small apartment near Splott on Railway Street.

She was going to start packing her bags that morning and go on a hunt for her husband when she got the call from Owen announcing that Ianto was in danger. As soon as Ianto was safe, she was going to sort out her life, but now, someone else's was a stake.

**X....X**

"Owen, any chance of a Starbucks?" Jack asked as he rubbed a hand over his face. He'd woken up about five minutes ago and his head was pounding.  
The medic smiled gently at his captain and said "Sure thing" before headed towards the cog door, kissing his girlfriend has he left.

Jack watched the young doctor leave, and a frown appeared on his face.  
"Is he okay? He's really quiet." He said to Tosh as she sat down next to him and gave him a small plate of biscuits. The woman smiled gently and nodded.  
"He's just tired…"  
"Keeping him up all night, ay Tosh?" Jack said with a cheeky wink.  
"Heh…Something like that…"  
"Your quiet too Tosh. Have you two had an argument of some sort? Anything I can do to help?"  
"No, every things fine…"  
"Cos is anything's wrong, I can help. Me and Ianto have had a few spats. Nothing a hot meal or a long soak in the bath together can't sort out."

A smile appeared on Tosh's face as she imagined her and Owen taking a bath together. That would so not work. She then shook her head gently and handed Jack a tissue. He had managed to get biscuit crumbs all down his shirt.  
"Gah! The older man chuckled as he took the tissue from Tosh and wiped it down is front. "Ianto's habits really have brushed off on you haven't they!"

Jack laughed softly before continuing, "He always hands me tissues when I spill stuff down me. He told me that he was going to get me a bib one of these days cos I'm so messy. He never got round to doing that though...which is actually a good thing. Can you imagine me in a bib?"

Tosh tried to keep a smile on her face when Jack was rambling, but hearing him talk so freely and happily about Ianto caused her to break down. Knowing that Ianto was suffering so badly and was in so much danger and having Jack talk about him like he was still with them made her heart shatter.  
A sob escaped from her mouth, and before she knew it, floods of tears we're streaming down her face and pooling on her t-shirt.

"Tosh...Wha..." The captain said, putting the plate down on the small coffee and shifting along the sofa so he could wrap a strong arm around the woman's frame.  
Tosh immediately fell into the older man's embrace and threw her arms around his body. "I'm sorry Jack...I'm sorry..."  
"What for? You've done nothing wrong..."  
"Ianto..."

Jack sighed softly and kissed Tosh's temple. "I miss him too Tosh...We'll get him...I promise..."  
"No...Y...you don't understand."  
"I do Tosh. I love him, and I want nothing more than to have him back here."

For some unknown reason, Tosh felt the anger build up inside of her. It must have been from the grief - that was the only way she could explain it.  
The Japanese woman roughly pushed away from Jack and yanked his arms away from her body.  
"He's been kidnapped Jack!" She spat angrily, standing up so that she was looking down at Jack.

The captain looked up dumfounded. "Wh..."  
"He's been kidnapped. We...Owen found a letter."  
"He faked it." Jack said sharply.  
"No..."  
"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME TOSH."  
"Jack...listen..."  
"NO. YOU FEEDING ME BULLSHIT. JUST LIKE GWEN WAS..."

"If you won't listen...I'll show you"

Tosh strode over to the cabinet under her desk. Crouched down and entered her 5 digit pin and when the door opened, she pulled out a piece of paper. Without looking at Jack, she kicked the cabinet door shut she harshly gave the letter to him.  
"Read it, and then turn it over. How could he have faked that?"

Almost instantly, Tosh regretted her actions. Jack's eyes welled up as he read the letter. With shaky hands, he turned the paper off. The man gasped in absolute horror as he saw the picture of his lover.  
"No..." He whispered gently, crumpling up the letter and staring into space.  
"I'm sorry Jack..."  
"When?" He snapped  
"About an hour and a half ago."  
"And you didn't wake me up to tell me? For god sake Tosh! Don't you have any sense!"  
"We didn't want to get you worried Jack."  
"Worried? Of course I'm going to be worried!"

"We didn't know what to do Jack. We were scared."  
"Scared…YOU were fucking scared?"  
"Please Jack…"

The man in question didn't say anything. He shot Tosh a venomous look span on his heels.  
"Jack! Where are you going?"

"To get Ianto."

Jacks voice finally broke. Tosh grabbed his arm and spun him round so that they were facing each other.  
"Wha?"  
"He said he wanted me…I have to get Ianto…I have to make sure that he's safe."  
"You can't do that Jack!"  
"I have to!"

Jack pulled his arm harshly away from Tosh's grip and stormed away from her. He was just about to press the button to make the cog door opened when Gwen ran straight through into and crashed into him.

"Oh Jack! I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm going to get him."  
"What? No, you can't…"  
"Ohhh fuck off Gwen! And you Tosh!"  
"We want to help…"

"I don't need anything from you. All I need is Ianto."

Tosh sighed and moved closer to the distressed man. "How do you know where he is?" She asked him gently, knowing that he wasn't going to give in.  
"If I know Ianto's captor like I think I do, then I know where Ianto is."

* * *

_Hmmm :]  
Next bit, Jack tries to find Ianto._


	16. Chapter 15: The Glasticator

* * *

Hiii :]  
I havent updated this in aggess . Have been reallly busy, cos my GCSE's start in less than 3 weeks. :[[

Hope you enjoyyy.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"You know who's got Ianto?" Gwen gasped, looking straight at Jack's watering eyes.  
"Isn't it obvious…?"  
"I…"  
"Gah. You're so stupid. John. Captain John fucking Hart."  
"How…"  
"I've known that man for way over 25 years. I know how he works."

Jack looked at his two female colleagues. They looked so helpless.  
"Look…We need to get Ianto back. We need him. _Torchwood_ needs him. It can survive without me. You kept it together when I went with The Doctor. It can't survive without Ianto…"

"You can't go on your own. It's too dangerous"  
"It's too dangerous if you go with me. He's already hurt Ianto; I don't want him hurting you guys too."

Tosh, who had been quiet since Gwen arrived looked up and Jack and sighed. "You can't just leave..."  
"What do you mean? Of course I can. Even if I don't find him, it's worth a shot..."  
"In...John's...letter, it said that within a few days, we'd get instructions."

Jack was silent for a while, but kept his eyes firmly on Tosh. "Where was it that you found the letter again? Was it posted?"  
"N...no...Owen found it down in the vaults; near the Weevils."

"Wait a second." Gwen interrupted. "If it wasn't posted and was down in the vaults, does that mean he delivered it personally?"  
Jack's face dropped and started to pale at the fact that the man who held his lover captive had managed to get into the hub.  
"But how?" Tosh asked. "There was no rift activity present. There hasn't been any..."

Before Tosh could finish her sentence, the proximity alarm sounded, meaning that Owen had arrived with Starbucks. The medic took one step into the Hub, and the tension hit him like a rock.

"Coffee anyone...?" Owen said gently, trying to break the silence.

Tosh looked at her confused lover and shook her head gently. "Jack knows about the letter. And he knows who has Ianto."  
"It's that bastard Hart isn't it? I was thinking about it on the way to the shop."

Jack nodded sadly and moved over to Tosh's work station. He clicked a few times on the mouse before he found what he was looking for. The CCTV footage from the vaults.  
"What are you looking for exactly?" Gwen asked, as she crossed the room and rubbed her hand up and down Jack's back.

"What do you think I'm looking for?" The man snapped frustratedly, shrugging the unwanted hand off of his back.

Gwen let out a silent huff and crossed her arms. She moved to the side of Jack, so that Owen and Tosh could stand around Jack.

After a few minutes of staring at a black and white piece of footage, Jack let out a triumphant yell as a hand appeared in the corner of the screen; a hand that was holding a letter.  
A dark figure emerged from the same corner a few seconds later, and Tosh saw Jack shudder in repulse at the sight of him.  
The figure on the screen pulled back his sleeve glanced down at his wrist, before dropping the letter on the middle of the floor.

"I don't understand..." Gwen whispered, not taking her eyes of the screen. "How did he get in?"  
Before she got her answer, Jack grunted and sharply stood up. "I can't believe I didn't realise..."  
"Realise what?"

Jack hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand. "Our wrist straps; they have different abilities. One of the devices on his strap, the Glasticator, has the ability to cloak any alien residue, or in this case..."  
"He managed to cloak himself _and_ the rift energy, so he could come in here without being detected?" Tosh said, her face creasing up with disgust.

"Exactly..."

"So that means that he can come and go as he pleases, without being caught." Owen said angrily, stepping back from the screen and folding his arms.

"But what are we gunna do about Ianto?" Gwen said angrily. "So we've found out how he got in...But how's that going to help us find him?"

"I still want to go to that place. He might be there." Jack said sadly, digging his hands into his pockets. "The only other thing we can do is wait."  
"He's right Gwen. There's nothing me we can do."

The Welshwoman stamped her foot in annoyance and groaned. "There has to be something! We haven't spent the past two months doing everything in our power to find Ianto, just to give up on the final hurdle!"

Jack snapped his head around to face Gwen. His face was flashed with pure annoyance. "We're not giving up on him. We're following instructions. If there was anything else we could do, I'm pretty sure that we'd be doing that. But there isn't Gwen. There isn't anything else we can do; until we get the next letter, there is nothing else to be done."

Gwen nodded, reluctantly admitting defeat. "So now we wait?"

**X....X**

"Can you see them Eye-Candy?" John whispered harshly into the boys' ear, moving him so that he could see the screen.  
"They're not coming to your rescue...They're going to wait for my instructions."

Ianto whimpered and turned his head, so that he couldn't see his lover's sad face. He'd seen it too many times during the past few months.  
John grabbed Ianto's hair and forced him to watch as he zoomed in on Jack's face, which was now stained with tears.

The Captain knew that this was the way to properly break his piece of Eye Candy. Threatening him or hurting him only made him seem stronger and more determined that Jack would find him.  
However, when he caught sight of a miserable Jack, it made him break down.

John smiled as the man in his grasp started to cry.

Revenge was always sweeter when John knew that he was going to get what he wanted. It was only a matter of time before he delivered the next note and claimed his prize.

* * *

_Oooerrrs. I wonder whats going to happen next...._


	17. Chapter 16: Instructions

* * *

**Woooo. Hafway(ish) through my GSCE's! I haves a jammmm paked three weeks ahead of me, so thought i'd upload this now. :]  
Enjoyyyy.**

(Sorry for any mistakes. theres probably millions.)

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**

It had been almost three days and there was still no sign of another of John's letters. Jack was growing more impatient by the second and spent most of the time sitting at Tosh's desk, watching the CCTV footage of the vaults.  
Tosh had tried her best to make Jack take a nap on the sofa, but wouldn't have any of it. He always said that if he slept, he would end up missing something – and he wouldn't let that happen.

Owen spent most of his times in the vaults, outside of Janet's cell, to make sure that if Captain Hart returned, he would give him a piece of his mind.

And Gwen? Well, she'd just been getting in the way of everyone, especially Jack, at every moment she got. Tosh had asked her to go home and try and get hold of Rhys, but she just got over emotional and went to brood with Jack.

It was on the sixth day that Tosh really started to get annoyed.

Gwen had decided that she wasn't going to leave Jack's side, so sat with him all day, even when Jack repeatedly told her that he wanted to be alone. She claimed that he was 'unstable' and needed someone with him at all times to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.  
Tosh had tried to tell her that she was watching over Jack from afar, and that he didn't need constant contact, but she insisted that Jack was getting better with her sitting next to him.

It was the final straw when Gwen said that everyone else should leave in the evening so that she could sit with Jack for the night.  
Tosh smiled at her politely and said "If that's what you want," before storming up to Jacks office and grabbing the telephone that was on his desk.

She imediently dialled Rhys' mobile number, and sat down heavily on the chair. After a few slow rings, Rhys answered.

"Hello?" the gruff voice said on the other line.

"Hello Rhys? This is Toshiko Sato…"  
"I know who you are. You came round for tea one time with Gwen. You were the technology fanatic."  
"Oh, right. Yes…" Tosh paused for a minute so she could think of how to phrase her answers.

"If you want to talk about Gwen, you can save it. I don't want to her from her. I thought she got the message."  
"No, it's not that. It is about Gwen, but she hasn't mentioned you…"  
"Oh…" Rhys voice dropped as if he wanted Gwen to be thinking about him.  
"Rhys, its not that she doesn't want you back. Oh my god, she really does. Its just, she's not had the time to mope about."

Tosh rested her elbow on the table, and rested her cheek on her hand.

"Right…Is it Torchwood stuff?"  
"Kind of….There's been an incident with Ianto."

"He's one that always wears those pristine suits and who's shagging Jack?"  
"Uhm…Yah….Well he's been taken."  
"Taken? What, you mean like… kidnapped?"

"Exactly."

Tosh heard the man gasp. "I'm so sorry…"  
"Its okay, we've got leads…we're just waiting for instructions…"  
"Oh…If there's anything I can do, just say."

Tosh ran a hand through her hair. "I think Gwen's done enough for everyone."  
"Then…what's the problem? If she's helping then…." There was a long pause, and Rhys sighed. "She's been over helping hasn't she?"

The woman laughed gently. "You know her well."  
"What's she been doing?"  
"Well, Jack's taken this whole thing terribly. He hasn't slept in days, and he won't eat. Ever since you left her, she has attached herself to Jack - and Ianto before he was taken - but now he's gone; Gwen's just sticking to him like extra strong sticky glue. It's starting to get embarrassing."  
"That sounds like My Gwen." Rhys sighed again, and Tosh could feel the melancholy in his voice.  
"I know…I mean, it was fine at first, but now she's just acting so overprotective, and Jack's even told her to go away because he wants to be alone, but she's having none of it."

"What do you want me to do then?" Rhys asked.  
"Well…I was thinking, maybe you could call her, and arrange to meet her somewhere. I'm not saying you have to do anything, but it's the only way that I can think of to get her out of here. I'm really desperate Rhys."  
"Okay… "  
"It'll only be for a little while; just so I can get Jack settled and calm. He's a mess at the moment, and Gwen's just making him worse."  
"I'll do what I can. I'll get ready, and then I'll call her."  
"Thank you Rhys. You really are a life-saver. I'll make this us to you – I promise"  
"No need, just glad I could help."

They said their goodbyes, and Tosh hung up the phone smiling. She arranged Jack's desk as it was before she entered the room, and then made her way out of the office.  
As soon as she started making her way down the stairs to the centre of the hub, she heard Gwen's angry voice.

"I thought I told you to go home? I said I wanted to look after Jack tonight." The Welsh woman had her hands on her hips, and she had a scowl plastered on her face.

Thinking on her feet, Tosh said, "Jack told me earlier that I had to make an important phone call for him…"  
"Well he never said anything to me. You should have run it by my first. I'm second in command."  
"It was personal…"  
"Still – you should have told me."

"I don't have to tell you everything I do." Tosh yelled, sounding outraged.  
"Of course you do! Without Jack being Jack, I'm next in charge! I wanted you do go home so that I could spend some time with Jack, because if you'd been paying attention, you'd see that Jack hasn't been eating or sleeping!"

"Of course I've bloody well noticed! I've been watching him for the past week! I tell you what else I've seen. When you've been sitting with him – he's been getting worse! He doesn't want you with him all the time!"  
"Oh fuck of Tosh. Of course he wants me with him. He needs comforting. And im giving him comfort."  
"YOU'RE SUFFORCATING HIM!" Tosh almost screamed, shaking with utter anger and hatred.

Before Gwen could open her mouth and say something completely stupid, her mobile rang. Tosh smiled inwardly as she knew that Gwen was going to leave soon.  
"This isn't over…" The Welshwoman spat angrily, yanking her phone out from her jean pocket.

Tosh watched as the woman walked away into the kitchenette. She then turned her way to Jack. He was still sitting in the same place; staring intently at the black and white screen. He obviously wasn't distracted by the commotion that happened a few minutes before.  
Tosh sat down next to Jack for the first time in a few days, and put her hand on his back gently.

Jack twitched and shuffled in his seat. "I never asked you to call anyone." He said hoarsely, speaking for the first time in a few hours.  
"I phoned Rhys so he could get Gwen out of here. I know that she's been annoying you."

The man smiled and looked at Tosh. "You're a star, do you know that?"  
"I try. I just hate seeing you like this. I know she's making you even worse, because you want to be alone. And I respect that…"  
"I've felt you watching me. And I really appreciate what you've done for me. When we get Ianto back, I'll make sure that we take you and Owen out for a night big slap up meal."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You've been so amazing Tosh…it makes me feel terrible, because I've been nothing but a stubborn bastard."  
"No you haven't Jack. I know how much you want Ianto back. If I was in your position, I know that I'd do exactly the same."

Jack smiled again and held Tosh's fee hand. "Thank you Toshiko." He said gently.

What he said was short and sweet, but it meant the world to the Japanese woman. Tosh was just about to say her thanks when Gwen walked into the room with a neutral expression on her face.  
"Uhm…Do you two mind if I head off for a few hours. It's just…Rhys phoned. I think he wants to give me and him another try."

Tosh and Jack both smiled inwardly, knowing that the formers plan had worked.

"Yes Gwen. Go to Rhys and get your relationship back on track. Take as long as you need."

"Are you sure? I don's mind phoning Rhys back and asking him if we can reschedule. If you need me here then I'll stay."

"No Gwen. I've got Tosh. I'm fine…Go…"

Gwen shuffled over to Jack and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then turned to Tosh and gave her an 'I'm going to smile at you because I feel like I have to' smile, before walked to the cog door.

When she had gone, Jack gave a sigh of relief and sagged back into the chair. "Thank God…" He whispered gently.  
"I know…Did Owen go home?"

"Nope. I hid in the autopsy bay" Owen said, coming out from his hiding place.

Tosh turned and smiled at her boyfriend as he came and sat next to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so.

The trio sat watching the CCTV cameras for about an hour until something caught Jack's eye; a bright flash of light that only lasted a millisecond.  
"JOHN" Jack shouted, getting up from his chair, causing it to fly backwards and crash into the floor.  
Before Owen could even blink, Jack had from the room and headed down to the vaults.

Whilst Owen followed Jack into the vaults, Tosh stayed back and watched the events from the CCTV, wanted to keep herself hidden in case backup was needed.

Meanwhile, Owen was trying his best to keep up with Jack. The captain was running ahead and was shouting at the top of his lungs. After a few minutes, they reached the vaults.  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that it was empty. It wasn't until he saw a small envelope lying in the middle of the floor that he started to move.

Owen stood back and watched as Jack moved forward and crouched down next to the envelope. He picked it up carefully in his hands, before turning it over. He looked at Owen, who gave him and encouraging smile.

Tosh had seen that there was no Captain John in the vaults, so she had starting to walk down to the vaults.

Jack opened the envelope, took out the paper, and took a deep breath before reading it.

_  
Dear Jack.  
__  
I think that the time has come to make the switch. Your team can get the precious coffee maker back, and I get their captain.  
I have been looking forward to this day for a long time. I can't wait to get my hands on you again._Jack read the letter twice more, before folding it back up. "Tomorrow. He wants to meet me tomorrow…"  
Tosh, who had joined Owen when Jack was reading the letter, moved forward and placed her hand on Jack's back.  
The man handed Tosh the letter, and leaned against her legs as she read it.  
"Oh Jack…" She whispered gently, signalling for Owen to come over and read the letter.

All I want you to go over to the warehouse in Treorchy at midday tomorrow. You may bring one - and only one of your team with you.  
I'll let you have a few minutes with your boy, before we go back and reform the time agency and make it our own..

I'll see you soon Jack.

When Owen had finished reading the letter, he looked down at Jack. "Who are you going to take with you?"

Jack looked up at both Tosh and Owen. "I want Tosh."

* * *

**Next time: **_Tosh and Jack to to the wearhouse. :O_


	18. Interlude: Gwen and Rhys

**My exams are now finished! *massive cheer!*  
That means, there will be more time (3 months :D) to relax and update. Yaay!**

Anyway, this is just a small interlude to get me started.  
Enjoy, Ally xx

* * *

**Interlude  
**

Gwen stood by the burger stand out on the bay and waited for Rhys. She had been so angry before she had gotten the call from her husband. _Tosh had no right whatsoever to say that to me. _She thought, as she gripped the railings which she was leaning on.

Gwen genuinely believed that she had been comforting Jack and making him feel better. In all honesty, she wanted to give back what he had done for her. He and Ianto had comforted her until the early hours of the morning when she had broken up with Rhys a few weeks ago. They had both been so amazingly supportive, that Gwen believed that Jack deserved that same support. In all honestly, she had thought that over the past few days, she had become a little bit too clingy towards Jack, but she tried her best not to think about that

It took another ten minutes of waiting before Gwen heard a small cough from behind her. She turned around and smiled as she saw Rhys standing opposite her, holding out a cheeseburger (with extra cheese) in a romantic gesture.

"Rhys..." She whispered gently, taking her burger from his hands. "I'm sorry..."  
The man nodded his head and moved forward so he was standing right in front of her. He looked down into Gwen's eyes and kissed her lips gently. He then took a step to the side and leant against the railings.

"What made you change your mind?" Gwen said, after finishing her burger.  
"I didn't..." He said quietly, turning around so that he was looking out into the sea.  
The Welshwoman pulled a face in confusion before saying, "What do you mean you haven't?"

Rhys sighed sadly. "I...I was angry at you Gwen. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to put you through the same pain that you put me through over the past year."  
"So...You never hated me?"

The Welshman smiled and lifted his hand so that it was holding onto Gwen's. "You annoy the hell out of me at times Gwen Cooper; but nothing can ever stop me from loving you."  
Gwen gave a million-watt smile to Rhys and smiled. "I was so worried that you hated me..."  
"I'd never hate you sweetheart."

The woman smiled and leant against the railings, still making sure that Rhys' hand was in hers. **  
**

Gwen felt completely happy for the first time in weeks. It seemed like, even if just for a moment, that she could forget about what was happening with her life at Torchwood.


	19. Chapter 17: The Plan

* * *

I have returned! Yaaaay!

Next two part's up in a little while!

xxx

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Plan**

Toshiko watched from her desk as Jack sat on the sofa, clutching Captain John's letter in his hand. Jack, Owen and herself had come back from the archives almost two hours ago but as soon as the Captain reached the familiar surroundings of the recreational area, he had shut himself off from everyone else completely.

The Asian woman jumped as she felt her boyfriend place his hand upon her tense shoulder.  
"How's he doing?" Owen whispered softly, handing his girlfriend a fresh mug of hot coffee.  
Tosh sighed as she took the mug into her hands. "I don't know. He hasn't spoken a word to me since we came up from the vaults."  
Owen placed a gentle kiss to Tosh's cheek and wrapped one arm around her waist. "He'll talk in his own time. Just give him some space."

"I guess you're right." Tosh replied. "I'm so just so worried. I mean, he wants me to go with him to get Ianto; that's a pretty big thing don't you think? Anyone could see that you would be the better choice to take with him, because we know for a fact that Ianto will need medical attention. I have little experience in that field. Whereas you; you're a fully qualified doctor."

"I understand where you're coming from Tosh, but we have to trust him. He knows what's best for Ianto. Jack will most probably want me on standby – just in case."  
"I guess you're right. I'm just so worried."  
"I know sweetheart; so am I. But we need to be strong. If Jack knows how worried we are, then he's going to feel even worse."

Just when Tosh was about to reply, Owen's mobile began to ring.

Removing his hand from around his girlfriends frame, he pulled his phone out from his pocket. The medic groaned when he saw the name "Gwen" flashing on the screen.

"Hello" He sighed as he answered the phone and held it to his ear.  
"_Hi, Owen, It's Gwen. Listen, is it okay if I take the rest of the day off?" _Came the reply.

Owen shot a look at Tosh and mimed "She wants the rest of the day off." Toshiko nodded at him gently, and then went back to watching Jack.

"Yeah, that's fine."  
_"Thank you. Things are going really well with Rhys. We made up!"  
_"That's great Gwen – really."  
"_I know! I'm so happy. Anyway, How's Jack doing?"  
_"Uhh, yeah. He's doing okay."  
_"Good, I was worried. Let me know if anything happens and I'll come straight over. I promise."  
_"I will Gwen, don't worry."

Before Gwen had the chance to reply, Owen ended the call and sighed. "Well, she's made up with Rhys." He said gently, running his hand over his girlfriends shoulder.  
"That's good." She replied.  
"You sure it's okay that she takes the rest of the day off? We might need help…"  
"Owen, she'll make things worse if she's here. I know that she will take control again and make Jack even worse."  
"I guess you're right."

Toshiko turned to face her boyfriend and gave him a sad smile. "Jack will speak to us when he's ready and then he'll tell us the plan."  
" Yeah."

XXXX

It took another three hours before Jack said anything to Owen or Tosh. When he finally spoke, he said that he wanted Tosh to sit with him so he could talk.  
Tosh slowly sat down sat next to Jack and put her arm gently around his shoulders.

"I suppose you want to know why I picked you over Owen." Jack said, looking down at Tosh's hand which was lying on her lap.  
"Well, it would be nice to know why."

Jack took a deep breath. "I know that Ianto trusts you more than he does Owen. I know that he feels safe and comforted with you. I want Owen to be there as back up. I want him to wait around the corner, out of sight, and as soon as John and I have gone, I want you to go straight to him"

"That makes sense..."  
"I want Ianto to be as safe and comfortable as possible. I know how scared he's going to be after I've gone with John. I know that you'll look after him..."  
Tosh nodded and held Jack close, kissing the side of his face gently. "I'll look after him Jack..."  
"I know you will."

Tosh sat holding Jack for a little while longer, making sure she kept a hand tangled in his hair, stroking his scalp gently.  
"What are we going to do about Gwen?" She whispered gently.  
Jack groaned, moved from Tosh's embrace and rested his face against his hands. "I heard you and Owen talking earlier about her getting back with Rhys. I don't want her here getting all worried, when she could be at home, happy with her husband."

"I get that. But what about tomorrow? She's going to want to be a part of getting Ianto back. And you just know that she's going to completely object the idea of you going with John..."

Jack visibly shuddered at the thought of having to go with John. "I'm trying to think of a way to get out of that."  
"I was hoping you'd say that. You can't actually go and reform the Time Agency with him. He's mentally deranged!"  
"Toshiko, do you really think that I would do that? I just need to think of a way to make him see what he's doing, and stop him. The only way I can think of is to kill him."

"But would you really do that Jack? Would you really murder your ex lover?"

Jack sighed again, and rubbed a hand over his face. "He'd deserve it. He's kidnapped and hurt the man I love more than anything. When I'm done with him, he'll wish I'd have killed him."  
Toshiko moved forward and repositioned her arm around his shoulder.  
"If I'm honest, I don't think you have the heart to kill him. The Jack I know, would throw a few punches and then Retcon him into oblivion."

Jack smiled for the first time in hours. "Yeah, I did think of doing that, but there's still a chance that he can break through the Retcon and remember everything that he's done, and then come back for revenge. I don't want to risk that."

A thought suddenly hit Tosh. "We always have The Doctor."  
Jack gave Tosh a look of utter confusion. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Think about it Jack, we can get Ianto back, I can take him to safety with Owen, you can do whatever John wants you to do for an hour or so, Retcon him back to puberty, and then we can ask the Doctor to take him somewhere far away on another Galaxy, with no way of getting home."

"Toshiko Sato, you are a bloody genius!"

Jack stood up straight away from the worn out sofa, and ran full pelt up to his office. From where Toshiko was sitting, she could hear Jack banging about, opening and closing doors. She knew she was trying to find the phone that he could use to call the Doctor and tell them of the plan.

It was at that moment, when she heard the happy yelps from Jack as he got through to the Doctor, that she knew everything was going to be okay.


	20. Chapter 18: Finding Ianto

* * *

Yaay, another one :)  
Apologies for mistakes. *hides*  
Enjoy! x

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Finding Ianto **

The next morning, everyone was up bright an early (excluding Gwen) and was waiting for the arrival of the Doctor.  
Jack was pacing up and down the catwalk between his office and the hot house nervously. It was obvious that he was hurting and was anxious to get his lover back.

Tosh and Owen were Ianto's kitchenette area, watching Jack's movements. "I really hope this plan works." Whispered Tosh gently, looking at her lover with desperation.  
"Me too. It would kill Jack if it didn't work. He wants nothing more than to have Ianto out of danger and safe.

Tosh was just about to reply, when the whirring sound of the TARDIS filled the Hub. Jack bolted down the steps as fast as was humanly possible, down to where the TARDIS was materialising.

The TARDIS door swung open, and out stepped the Doctor, wearing a suit and his long brown coat. "Hello Jack." He said as he spotted the broken man.  
"Doctor..." Jack replied gently.

The Doctor immediately opened out his arms, and Jack fell into his embrace, snuggling his face into the Time Lord's neck.  
Tosh and Owen could see that Jack was crying silently, as his shoulders were slightly vibrating.

"Shhh, its okay Jack. We're going to get Ianto back and we're going to kick Captain Bastard's butthole!"  
The immortal man chuckled, and pulled himself away from the Doctor, rubbing his hand over his tear stained cheeks.  
"Yeah?"  
"Oh course! Now, we need to figure out how this is going to work..."

"Well" Owen said, stepping towards Jack and the Doctor. "I was thinking that, after Tosh has given Ianto to me, Jack could tell John that he wants to visit his home planet or something like that, and say that the Doctor is willing to take them there. While Jack and John talk about reforming the Time Agency, The Doctor can serve the Retconned drink to John. Then just leave him on some planet."

"Mister Harper, you are good."  
"It was mainly Tosh's ideas."  
The Doctor smiled at the Japanese woman and held out his hand, which she gratefully took. "Jack mentioned you were a genius on the phone last night."  
"I wouldn't call it genius"

"Toshiko Sato, without you, I would still be sitting on that sofa, with Gwen trying to mollycoddle me, with no way of attempting to get out of this."

Tosh's cheeks turned bright pink, and she turned her face so she was looking away from the two men.

"Right, so, what time have we got to be at that warehouse place?"  
"The letter said we had to be there by midday, but I want to be there earlier just in case."  
"Well, it's 10 o'clock now..."

"I better get my medial gear together" Owen said, nodding towards his autopsy bay. When Jack nodded, the medic walked down into his work area and began to pull out the equipment he's needed for later on in the day.

The Doctor looked to Jack and placed a hand on his arm. "Do you want to sort out the Retcon? We're going to need a lot."  
"Yeah. I want him to suffer so much."

XXXX

_"Oh Eye Candy. Tomorrow, you will return back to Torchwood and I will get your precious Captain all to myself." Captain John snarled, rubbing his hands over Ianto's naked torso._

"He won't do it." Ianto whispered sadly, feeling sick at the feeling of John Hart's naked body rubbing against his flesh.

"Of course he will. He loves me. He's always loved me. The moment I hand you over, he'll come falling back into my arms."

"You're deluded!" The young man almost screamed, trying to push himself away from the maniac.

"No Eye Candy, you're the deluded one. It's obvious that he loves me." John pressed his lips hard against the squirming Welshman in his arms. He then leaned over to the side of the bed and began to snort the white power which lay in a line on the bedside cabinet, up his nose.  
With a sigh of delight, John pulled himself off Ianto Jones' body giving him short, sharp thwacks round the face as he moved.

"Jack Harkness will be mine in a matter of hours." Captain Hart said as he watched the sobbing, half naked body in his bed.

* * *

_Poor Yannos. *Squishes*_


	21. Chapter 19: Confrontation

* * *

Apologies for zee mistakes.  
This was done when I was meant to be doing some induction thing for business studies. :) *Is such a good student*  
Enjoy x  


* * *

  
**Chapter 19: Confrontation **

Jack, The Doctor, Tosh and Owen had arrived at their destination half an hour before the time John wanted them to meet.  
Owen and the Doctor were in place, well out of the view from the warehouse and Tosh and Jack were waiting in the SUV by front entrance of the building.

"You look scared" Jack said, seeing the look of pure nervousness on Tosh's face.  
Tosh laughed slightly and looked at Jack. "I'm a little nervous."  
"It's me that should be scared."  
The technician smiled and placed a comforting hand on the Captain's shoulders. "This plan will work Jack. I know it will. We're going to get Ianto back, and then you're going to Retcon that bastard of a Captain into oblivion."

Jack smiled down and Tosh and held her into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much for everything you've done the past few weeks."  
"You don't have to thank me. You would have done the same for me."  
"I owe you my life Toshiko. I know that you'll make Ianto feel safe until I come back."  
"Of course I will."

Jack was about to reply to Tosh when all of a sudden, a bright flash of light appeared from inside the warehouse.  
"It's them." Jack said softly, his legs suddenly becoming like jelly.

The door of the warehouse opened, and the figure of Captain John Hart appeared.  
Tosh had to restrain the Captain as he felt him jolt, wanting to run forward and hit the man in front of them.

"Ahh, Captain Jack. I've missed you." Hart said with a leer.  
"Where's Ianto?" Jack shouted, trying to pull Tosh's arms off from should his own.  
"I thought you'd want to see me?" the younger of the two men whimpered, pulling the saddest face he could muster.  
"GIVE ME BACK IANTO!" Jack screamed, finally getting rid of Tosh's grip on his arms, and running forward to he was in front of John. He reached his hand up and clamped it around the other mans throat, squeezing tightly.

After a struggle, Jack pulled his hands away and pushed John on the floor, running into the warehouse.

On the floor lay Ianto - clad in only blood stained boxers. There was a dirty piece of cloth being used for a gag and a piece of rope was tying his wrists tightly behind his back. He had cuts, bruises and welts all over his body. The scene in front of him was scarily similar to the one in Brecon Beacons.

A sob escaped his throat as he ran towards the body and knelt down next to it. He heaved the body up onto his knees and held it close. As he held the unconscious Ianto in his arms, he undid the gag and the ropes that were binding his lover together.  
Jack began to sob loudly as he realised the extent of Ianto's injuries. He could see fresh blood running down Ianto's from in-between his legs and down his thighs.

"Ianto, baby, wake up" Jack began to call, running his hands over Ianto's face, tapping him gently. It took a long time for Ianto to open his eyes, but when he did, the look of pain and fear that Jack was greeted with was frightening.

"…Jack…Ianto croaked gently, not believing that it was his lovers face in front of him.  
"Oh God…Yan…It's me. I'm here. You're safe now."

Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Ianto as he began to ear-splittingly sob and shake violently. The Captain let out all of his emotions that he had been trying to keep to himself for the past few weeks.  
"It's okay Yan, you're safe now. I've got you. He won't touch you again; I'll make sure of it."

It must have been well over half an hour when Captain John came over and tried to pull a broken Jack away from an equally broken lover.  
"Give me a little while longer" Jack snapped, moving one arm away from Ianto's shaking body and attempting to slap John.

"The longer we leave it, the less time we'll have to plan reforming the Time Agency.  
"Then we'll just have to have less time."  
John snarled angrily and stomped away. He went and stood next to Tosh, who was watching the two lovers with tears streaming down her face.

Jack moved an arm from around Ianto's naked flesh and placed it delicately on his face, making the younger man look at him.  
"Don't go…" Ianto croaked sadly, gripping hold of Jack's coat in utter desperation. "You can't go. He's told me of the plans for the Time Agency. I can't let you be a part of that."  
Jack gave Ianto a sad smile, kissed him gently on the forehead and then whispered in his ear "I have a plan, don't worry."

The look Ianto gave him was heartbreakingly hopeful. "Really?" Jack simply nodded and brushed a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips.  
"Trust me" The older man whispered, pulling away from Ianto's mouth.  
"What's going to happen?" Ianto croaked, trying to pull himself closer to Jack.  
"Tosh is just over there." Jack lifted one arm and pointed in the direction of Tosh, keeping his eyes firmly on Ianto. "She's going to take you to Owen, and they're both going to look after you."

"What about you?" The young man said sadly.  
"I'm going to go with John." Ianto tensed. "Then I'll come back. I promise."

Ianto looked at Jack and gave him a look of complete longing and hope. "Yeah?"  
"Of course baby. Tosh is going to look after you so well until I get back"

The younger man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Captain John came stomping over to them. "I'm putting my foot down now. Jack, give Eye Candy to Very Pretty Girl over there and then we're going."

Jack looked down at the man in his arms and gave him a sad smile. When Ianto nodded back, tears began to form in his eyes. With great care, Jack managed to lift Ianto's broken body from the floor and into his arms so he was holding him in a bridal fashion.

He then slowly walked past John, giving him a look of complete venom, and then went over to Tosh. The moment that Ianto saw his best friends, more tears began to fall.  
"We have to take him to the car now." Jack whispered to Tosh, running a hand through his lover's hair. "Owen needs to check him over."

Tosh nodded turning her back on the two men and headed towards the SUV. Jack was just about to follow, when John placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Don't think you're going to escape Jack." He snarled warningly.  
"I don't." He replied, walking away.

xxx

Jack lay down Ianto carefully on the backseat of the SUV, wincing as the young man yelped in agony as his sensitive skin touched the leather of the seats.  
"Shhh Shhh." Jack soothed, rubbing his hand over Ianto's face, trying to comfort him.  
"Do you have to go?" Ianto sniffed, reaching his hand up and touching Jack's own.

Jack didn't say anything, he just nodded sadly. "I'll be back soon though. I promise."  
"What's going to happen to you?" Ianto whispered, moving his head to the side and kissing Jack's hand.  
"Tosh and Owen will explain when you get back to the Hub."

Ianto nodded and tried to pull Jack's body closer so he could be held. Jack tried to comply, but the booming voice of Captain John's stopped him.  
"JACK! JUST LEAVE HIM. YOUR MINE NOW."

John violently pulled Jack away from Ianto's body and held him to his own chest. "Your mine."  
"Just let me say goodbye!" Jack snapped, trying to pull himself away.  
"You've said your goodbyes Jack. We have to go."

With that, John pressed the button on his wrist-strap and the two men were teleported to an unknown destination.

* * *

_Poor Ianto and Jack :( _


	22. Chapter 20: Fixing Him

* * *

Apologies for the mistakes. *hides*  
Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fixing Him**

Tosh shielded her eyes from the bright golden light which swallowed up Jack and John. She remained with her hands covering her face until she heard Ianto's agonising sobs. The Japanese woman hastily moved over to the door that Jack had left open and whimpered when she saw the state that her best friend was in.  
He had his hands over his face and his body was shaking violently.

"Yan…" She whispered, trying to coax Ianto out from his stupor. When the man didn't react, she sat herself on the edge of the seat and rest her hands on Ianto's bare legs gently.  
The young man jumper and tried to curl himself up, but the pain was too great so he just started to sob more and call out for his missing lover.

Tosh knew that if she put the car in motion to take Ianto to Owen, then he would be in too much pain. She removed her hand from Ianto's quivering leg and pulled her mobile out from her pocket.  
The dialled Owens number, and on the second ring, the man picked up.  
"Tosh? What's happened? It's been ages. Is everything okay?"  
"I don't want to move the car. It will jolt and Ianto's in so much pain as he is. You're going to have to come here."  
"What about John? Is he still there?"  
"No, him and Jack and have gone."  
"Right. I'll be there in five minutes."

When Owen hung up, Tosh put her phone back into her pocket and turned her body so she was facing the broken man.  
"Ianto." She whispered gently. When there was no response, she called again. It took five tries before Ianto reacted. He removed one hand from his face and turned his head so that Tosh was in his line of sight.

"Tosh…" He croaked.  
"Hey Yan." Tosh smiled sadly and put her hand back onto his leg. The woman found it a good sign that Ianto's leg didn't jerk away. "Owen's on his way now."  
"Where's Jack gone?" Ianto whispered, turning his head fully so he was staring Tosh in the eyes.  
"The Doctor can track John's wrist-strap."  
"The Doctor? He's here too?"  
"Yes. He's part of the plan."  
"What's the plan?"  
"I'll explain it to you once we've got you back to the Hub and you've had some rest."  
Ianto nodded slowly closed his eyes, trying to deal with the pain that was running through the whole of his body.

It only took a few more minutes until Owen arrived. As soon as the car stopped moving, Owen and the Doctor jumped out and ran over to the SUV.  
"Where is he?" Owen said to Tosh as she stepped out of the vehicle.  
Tosh pointed towards the back of the car and Owen nodded, placing a kiss on his girlfriend's lips before moving closer to the car.

Both Owen and the Doctor gasped as they lay their eyes on the broken man in the backseat of the car. The medic manoeuvred the front seat of the car so it was bent forward, allowing him more room to see to Ianto.

"Hello mate" Owen said tapping Ianto lightly on the side of face, trying to make him open his eyes. It took a few more taps to make Ianto wake, but when he did; Owen was shocked by the look of pain and fear in his eyes.

"Hey mate, you are you feeling?" Owen asked gently, pulling his medical kit onto the space beside Ianto's legs.  
The only reply he got was a small shake of the head.  
"Jack's gone..." He whimpered, his eyes filling up with tears.

"He's going to come back though. The Doctor will make sure of that." The reassurance did stop Ianto's tears from flowing.  
The Doctor peeped his head into the car after a few minutes and watched Owen check over Ianto's bruised and battered body. His heart began to split into pieces as he heard the young man's whimpers of agony and pain as Owen poked and prodded his sensitised skin.

"I think it's time for the plan to begin." The Doctor stated, patting the medic on the shoulder. Owen turned to look at the Time Lord and gave him an encouraging smile.  
"The Retcon is in the glove compartment of the car we came in."  
The Doctor nodded and gave Ianto a final look of sadness. "I'll bring Jack back, Ianto. I promise. "

Ianto looked up at the Time Lord and gave him a small smile. "Please do."

The Doctor moved away from the SUV and made his way over to Tosh, who was standing next to the other car.  
"Are you going?" She said softly.  
"Yeah. The TARDIS has been tracking John ever since you called earlier. By the time I get there, she should be able to take me straight there."  
"Good. You have to make sure this plan works. Jack's so broken and vulnerable at the moment, and I don't want to get started on how Ianto is. They need each other more than humanly possible right now."  
"There's no way that I could let John reform the Time Agency. I will do this Toshiko."  
"I don't doubt that you will." Toshiko gave the Doctor a small smile and watched him walk towards the TARDIS.

"And so the plan begins" Toshiko whispered, walking back towards the SUV.


	23. Interlude: Jack and John

* * *

Uploaded this today too, cos it's short :)  
Enjoy x

* * *

**Interlude: Jack and John**

The moment the light swallowed him up and dumped him in an unknown destination, Jack knew he had made the wrong choice. He knew that he should have shot John the moment he saw him.

The place they landed was dark, dusty, smelly and dirty. There was a large building opposite to where the two men landed and there was a group of people standing outside.  
Jack looked at John and gave him a look of venom.  
"What is this place?" He spat, covering his mouth from the stench of his surroundings.

"This place? Jack, it's the Time Agency. This is where we will rebuild It."  
"Are you serious? This place...it's disgusting. It's dirty, and it's smelly!"  
"It won't be when we are finished with it."

The thought of reforming the Time Agency and the area John had chosen made Jack feel physically sick. He retched violently.

John took Jack up to the front doors of the building and greeting the man who was standing there.  
"It's good to see you Lachlan." John said, shaking the dark skinned man's.  
"Hello Master John. Is this him?" The man said, looking Jack up and down.  
"Yes. This is my lover, Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack made a noise of outrage but John pulled him close to his body.  
"The room is ready now." Lachlan smiled, opening the big brass doors leading to the building.  
"Thank you."

John roughly pulled Jack into the building. The smell outside was nothing compared to the one that was inside. The moment Jack breathed in through his nose; he gagged and vomited all over the floor.  
"John, this place is disgusting. We can't stay here!"

It then struck Jack what the smell was. As he lifted his head from vomiting, he saw dead, decomposing bodies scattered around the room; the blood staining the walls and the tiles on the floor.  
The realisation of what the Time Agency was about to become made him feel sicker than ever.

* * *

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun_


	24. Chapter 21: Revenge

* * *

A whole day of fress lesons. Good times. (Y)  
Enjoy x

* * *

**Chapter 21: Revenge**

It took Owen over an hour to get all of Ianto's injuries seen to. He had four broken ribs and most of the rest of them were severely bruised. He had three deep lacerations on his hips, either side of his penis. He had a fractured cheek bone, bruised pelvis and two broken knuckles on his left hand. One of Ianto's worst injuries was the big rip in his anus. Owen had to sedate the young man before he could even remove his boxers as the pain Ianto was in was too excruciating.  
The rest of his injuries consisted of bruising, cuts and welts.

When Owen was happy that Ianto was sedated and comfortable, he asked Tosh if she could start to drive them back to the Hub. She agreed and climbed into the driver's seat and started the SUV and began to drive it back to the Hub.

Half of the journey was in complete silence. Owen sat by Ianto's legs, hardly taking his eyes off the young man's face in case something happened, and Tosh kept staring at the road in front of here, occasionally looking in the rear view mirror to check on Ianto.

It was Owen who broke the silence. "I can't believe John would do this to him." He whispered sadly.  
"I know. I thought that he was a pretty decent-ish guy."  
"Yeah. I just bloody hope that Jack beats the shit out of him before he gets Retconned."  
"I'm not really a violent person, but I bloody hope so too."

Owen chuckled, tearing his eyes away from Ianto and looked at Tosh. "He's going to be okay y'know." He said gently, reaching his hand forward and placing it on Tosh's shoulder.  
"I really hope you right. He'll get better once Jack gets back. I just know he will."

XXX

The TARDIS whirred loudly as the Doctor gave the instructions to find Captain John and Jack. She knew that something was wrong. She could always detect when her Master was in pain. And she hated her Master being in pain.  
She tried to send of comforting vibes to him, in hope that he could relax and calm down, but alas, he just ignored her.

"Girl please stop. We need to get Jack. You remember Jack?"

The TARDIS purred with happiness at the mention of her Masters former companion. He would lie in bed at night when he was on board and talk to her about Rose and a young man called Yarn-toe. She wanted to meet this Yarn-toe man who made Mister Jack so happy. She liked anyone who made her friends so happy.

The Doctor tapped the side of the TARDIS and smiled. "Yes, I know you like Jack. The sooner we go, the sooner Jack will be here."  
She purred with bliss once again and began to whirr more forcefully.

Within a few seconds, the TARDIS had landed.

The Doctor took a step outside of the Police Box and retched. The smell that hit him was so horrific; it made the TARDIS door slam shut behind him.  
"Right…"

The building in front of him looked like an old abandoned warehouse and scarily, had the same features that an abattoir had. It was a dirty square shaped building that made no effort to look presentable.  
"Oh my God…" The Doctor whispered in disgust.

There was a butch, dark skinned man standing at the doors of the building. Checking that he had his physic paper, the Doctor headed towards the man.

The butch man gave the Doctor a look of anger as he was approached. "What do you want?" he snapped, looking the skinny time Lord up and down.  
The Doctor reached into his coat and pulled out the psychic paper. "Hello. I'm John Smith. I'm here to see Captain John Hart and Mister Harkness."  
"You're the Rent Boy he ordered?"  
"Yes. Can I come in?"  
The butch man stared at the Doctor. "You're early. You weren't meant to be here until tomorrow."  
"I'm sorry about that."  
"Well fine. Go inside and I'll get someone so show you to your room."  
"Thank you Sir."

The dark skinned man let the Time Lord through the doors. He wasn't prepared for the smell and the sight that he saw.  
Lying on the floor were decomposing bodies. The thing that disturbed him the most were that there were bodies hanging from what looked like meat hooks on the walls.

The Doctor retched once more, and he knew that he had to find Jack. Being the meddlesome type, The Doctor moved from the room where he was told to stay. He walked around the halls for a little while, trying not to vomit as the smell got even worse.

It took him twenty minutes before he came to a large door with a sign on the outside which said "DO NOT DISTUB." Taking a deep breath, the Doctor opened the door.

Inside sat Captain John, Jack and a few other important looking men.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing in here? Did you not read the sign?" Captain Hart said, standing from his chair in outrage.  
"I'm sorry Sir." The Doctor said in the most coy and boy-ish voice he could muster. "I'm your Rent Boy. I'm early."  
John made a sound of approval and walked over to the Doctor and kissed him fully on the lips. "Give me a few more minutes to finish up here, and I'll introduce you to my lover."

John pointed at a gloomy looking Jack who was sat looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.  
"Would you like me to wait outside Sir?" He said, using what he called his 'cutesy' voice.  
"If you wouldn't mind." John kissed him on the lips once more and then ushered him to the door.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, the Doctor made a noise of disgust. "Ewwww," He whispered and wiped his mouth violently with the back of his sleeve.

It took five long minutes before Captain Hart and Jack walked out from the room. John was dragging Jack around by his wrist, and the latter man didn't not look too pleased.  
"What's your name?" John asked, reaching his free hand up and clamping it down on the Doctor's shoulder.  
"John. John Smith." He replied coyly.  
"Hmm. I'll call you Cupcake. You will only answer to Cupcake. Got it?"  
"Yes Sir"

Captain John smiled and grabbed the Doctors hand and dragged both men into a small room. The room was much cleaner and much more presentable than the other rooms in the building.  
"Cupcake…" John said, pushing the Doctor down into a chair. "This is my lover Jack."  
The Time Lord looked up and Jack and gave him a polite smile. "Hello." He said.  
Jack just nodded back and sat on the seat which was next to him.

"Cupcake, are you any good at making tea? I could really do with a hot drink?" John asked, sitting down on Jack's lap.  
"Yes. I am rather good actually. Mister Jack, would you like some tea too?" When Jack shook his head, the Doctor made his way over to the small kitchenette in the corner.  
When he had finished making the tea, he looked over at Jack and John. John was talking about the Time Agency, and Jack was just staring straight ahead.

The Doctor pulled out the tube from his coat pocket and popped open the lid. Without a second thought, he poured the powered substance that filled the tube into the mug of tea. The liquid bubbled for a little while before settling down. With an evil smile, the Doctor carried the tea over to Captain John, and tried not to tell out in triumph when the man took a long sip.

* * *

_But will it work?? Hmm. _


	25. Chapter 22: Telling Gwen

* * *

Apologies for mistakes.  
Enjoy :) x

* * *

**Chapter 22: Telling Gwen**

It took three hours before Tosh, Owen and Ianto got back to the hub. As soon as the SUV was parked, Tosh jumped out of the vehicle and helped Owen to manoeuvre Ianto so he was lying across the medic's chest. With great difficulty, the couple managed to take the young man into the Hub and rest him on the medical bay table. Ianto's face had paled and his body was shivering. "Tosh, will you grab the blanket from the sofa? I need to check him over again."  
"Of course."

Tosh walked away from the medical bay and over to the sofa. The blanket was still crumpled up in a heap from when Jack was using it the day before. She lifted it up into her arms and held it to her face. The blanket smelled of Jack. She knew that if Ianto was wrapped in side of it, when he would feel safe and protected. She went back to the medical bay, and watched for a little while as Owen scanned Ianto's chest for any internal bleeding.

"He okay?" Tosh whispered, holding out the blanked towards Owen.  
"Thanks Tosh. He's fine I think. No internal bleeding. I just have to secure the bandage around his chest and bind his fingers together. The sedatives should wear off soon, so I need to get some strong pain killers."

Tosh smiled and stood over by Owen, helping him secure the bandages and then cover him up. "I don't want to move him to the sofa just yet. If we move him around too often then we might cause some damage. We'll leave him until he wakes up, and then we'll take him over there." Owen stated, looking between his lover and the broken man in the autopsy table.  
The Japanese woman nodded and looked up at her boyfriend. "We really should call Gwen."

XXX

Gwen was lying comfortably on her husband's chest, watching Wife Swap. The couple had been spending every moment together since they had reunited. Rhys had convinced his wife that Jack was doing fine without her and that she should relax, and that was what she had been doing.  
She still wished that she was at the Hub with Jack keeping him company, but she knew that the man needed to relax.

Rhys shuffled uncomfortably, as he had been sitting in the same position for a few hours.  
"Sorry baby" Gwen whispered, sitting up from Rhys's chest so she was sitting with her back to the arm of the chair. The Welshman groaned and sat up so he was facing his wife.

"Sitting in the same place for ages is not good for my back." Rhys joked, reaching his hand round and rubbing away the pain in his back.  
Gwen smiled and leaned forward kissing her husband's cheek. Rhys was about to turn his head and kiss his wife properly, when Gwen's mobile began to ring.

Gwen gave an apologetic smile and answered her mobile.  
"Hello." She said politely.  
_"Hey Gwen, its Tosh."  
_"Oh hey Tosh!" Gwen stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water.  
"_I need to tell you something."  
_"Is it Jack?" She said sharply. "What's happened?"  
_"We've found Ianto." _  
"You found him? Why didn't you call me! Tell me everything!"

Gwen heard Tosh take in a deep breath before beginning. "_The other day, before you called to take some time off, we got another letter from John."  
_"Why the fuck didn't you call me Tosh?" Gwen snapped angrily, slamming her cup down onto the kitchen counter.  
_"We didn't want to worry you. We knew you needed to spend time with Rhys."  
_"I deserved to know."  
"_I know Gwen. And I'm sorry."  
_"Sorry's not good enough. What else happened?"

Tosh took in another deep breath before continuing. "_John wanted Jack and one other person to meet him so that Ianto could be given back. He wanted Jack to go with him to reform the Time Agency."  
_"Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't let him did you??" Gwen was so hysterical that Rhys had to come over and envelope her in his arms.  
"_We have a plan."  
_"A PLAN?!" She screamed. "Tosh, I'm coming over."  
"_No Gwen…wait…"_Gwen didn't listen. She hung up the phone, pushed Rhys away from her and grabbed her coat which was on the kitchen counter. She didn't listen to Rhys's shouts of protest as then ran out of the door.

XXX

Tosh sighed angrily as Gwen hung up the phone on her. Owen sensed the woman's frustration so walked over to her.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered, holding her hand in his.  
"Gwen's coming over."  
"Bollocks."

* * *

_Uh-ohhhh. :P _


	26. Chapter 23: TARDIS

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes.  
Enjoy x _

* * *

**Chapter 23: TARDIS**

It didn't take a long time for the Retcon to take effect. Every few sips, John began to get drowsier and drowsier. Just as the man was about to collapse, he looked at Jack and asked "Who am I?" The moment the words left John's lips, Jack grinned and looked to The Doctor.  
"It's really working." He said gently, shoving the now comatose man onto the floor. The moment the body touched the ground, Jack stood up and gave a sharp boot to the man's chest. The Doctor had to literally drag Jack away from John to make him stop.

"Jack stop!" The Doctor yelled as the man kicked John in the face. "You'll kill him!"  
"HE DESERVES TO DIE!" The distraught man yelled. "HE RAPED THE MAN I LOVE." Jack carried on kicking his former lover.  
"If you kill him, you won't get revenge. You want him to suffer don't you?"

Jack stopped his actions and looked down at the now bloodied man on the floor. "You're right. I just want to hurt him though. He caused my Ianto so much pain."  
"I know you do Jack, but you've done enough."

Jack nodded and looked up the Doctor who was standing with his arms open. The Captain instantly fell into his arms and cried.  
After the Doctor let Jack have a long cry, he picked the comatose man from the floor, and flung him violently over his shoulder.  
"We need to get out of here without being caught by that scary looking dude by the doors."

"John said there was a passage way which led out the back. He said it wasn't guarded because it was for his personal use. The idiot gave me a key." Jack pulled out a small key from his trouser pocket.  
"Great, let's get out of here."

Jack led the Doctor down a small door at the end of the corridor where they came across a winding staircase. "We have to go down two flights"  
The Doctor nodded and carried on walking behind Jack. It didn't take long until they reached a metal door. Jack quickly unlocked it and the two men walked hastily to the TARDIS.

The moment Jack stepped into the TARDIS; he was swamped with calming, loving and reassuring vibes. "Hey girl" He said gently, touching the wall as went past. The ship purred with complete contentment as Jack sat down on a chair near to the console.

When the Doctor walked in the Police Box, carrying the half-dead Captain Hart, the TARDIS made a sound which discomforted her Master.  
"You don't like him?" The Doctor said. When the TARDIS made another unhappy noise, the Doctor smiled. "You don't have to like him, girl. He's not staying."

The Time Lord dropped the body he was holding onto the floor and walked over the main console in the middle of the ship. He tapped in a few co-ordinates and pulled a few levers and the TARDIS whirred, heading off to their next destination.

XXX

_Mister Jack's back. I like Mister Jack, he's always nice to me and he's very chatty. He doesn't seem too happy today though. I recon it might be something to do with that Yarn-toe man. He was sad last time he was here because he hadn't see Yarn-toe man for ages. I don't like it when he's sad. I want him to always be happy.  
I hate the sleeping man that's in here though. He might be the reason why Mister Jack isn't happy. He's making my Master unhappy too.  
My Master is making me travel through time to go to an abandoned planet. I think that's where he's taking the sleeping man. Hopefully we just leave him there. I don't want him to be here with the others.__st__ Century Cardiff._

I land with a jolt on an undiscovered land and automatically open the doors. My Master said "You really don't like him do you?"  
I purred to let him know of my disapproval. My Master smiled and lifted the sleeping man over his shoulder.

My Master walked out and dumped the man on the floor. He then came back inside and sat down next to Mister Jack. I purred with sadness as I realised that Mister Jack was crying. My Master said something about the Yarn-toe man so I sent Mister Jack some loving vibes.  
"I think she wants to meet Ianto." My Master said.

I purred again.

"Right Girl, I think we better take Jack back home, don't you?"

I gave a sad purr and made the lights dim, showing the men my sadness. "I'll come back" Mister Jack said.  
My mood instantly lifted.  
My master pulled a few levers and pushed a few buttons on my console, and we were off to 21

_

* * *

_

Yaaaaaay. Everything seems to be going right!


	27. Chapter 24: She's Not Happy

* * *

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood. However, if I did, I'd take muuucchh better care of them. *cough* RussellTDaviesYouSuck *cough* :)  
Sorry for the mistakes.  
Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter 24: She's Not Happy**

The cog door of the Hub rolled back and a fuming Gwen. Tosh and Owen both visibly gulped as she shouted their names furiously.  
"TOSHIKO SATO AND OWEN HARPER. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"  
Taking the plunge, Owen stepped out of the autopsy bay. "Hey."

"Don't fucking 'hey' me Owen. I can't believe you guys didn't tell me what was happening!"  
"We're so sorry Gwen; we just thought it would be easier if you didn't know. You'd just got back with Rhys."  
"I still can't get around the fact that you let Jack go with that monster!"  
"Tosh said that we had a plan."  
"And what was this plan?"

After Owen told Gwen the plan, the woman calmed down and demanded that she saw Ianto. The Medic walked Gwen down to the autopsy bay, telling her not to worry when she saw the state the man was in.  
Gwen began to cry the moment she laid her eyes on Ianto.  
The sight of the unconscious, bruised and broken man was too much for Gwen to handle. She walked towards the operating table on wobbly legs and fell heavily onto the chair beside it.

"Oh Ianto…" The woman whispered, taking the man's hand into her own. "How could anyone do this to you?"  
Owen stood behind Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll wake up soon, and when he does, I want to move him to the sofa so he's more comfortable."  
The woman looked up with teary eyes up at Owen. "I'll get some blankets and pillows to put down so he's even more snug. I doubt he's been comfortable the past few weeks."  
Owen smiled and nodded. "Do you want to go and do it now? It won't be long until he's awake."

Gwen nodded, and without question, let go of Ianto's hand and walked towards the storeroom by Jack's office to get some pillows.

When Gwen was out of sight, Tosh let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
Owen smiled and stood next to his girlfriend. "At least she didn't kill us."

XXX

_I can hear voices. Tosh…Owen…Gwen…I can't hear the one voice I want to hear though. Jack's not here.  
Jack promised me that he would be here. He said he was going to go, meet up with the Doctor and then come home. He's gone away, but he's still not here.  
I want Jack more than anything right now. I want him to be here when I wake up. I want his face to be the first face I see. I want him to make me feel safe again._Gwen lifted a mound of pillows and blankets into her arms. She couldn't believe Ianto looked how he did. She never thought in a million years that John would hurt him like that. The sight of Ianto's blood stained boxers disturbed her the most though. The thought that someone could rape a man like Ianto was beyond her.

I'm in so much pain. Jack always makes the pain go away. I hope he comes home quickly. I can't do this without him.

XXX

The woman sighed, her heart heavy, and walked towards the sofa. She carefully lay down one blanket and added a few pillows. She left the other blanket lying on the back of the sofa, and that would be used to cover Ianto's body. After finishing her task, Gwen walked back to the autopsy bay, and smiled as she saw Tosh and Owen holding each other tightly.

Gwen started to feel guilty for being so angry at the couple. She realised that the reason why they didn't tell her that they had leads on Ianto's whereabouts was because she would have stopped Jack from leaving them at all costs. Gwen coughed gently and the couple in the autopsy bay broke apart.  
"I sorted out the sofa for Ianto."  
"Thank you Gwen." Tosh said gently.

The Welshwoman smiled and took a step closer to the others. "Look guys, I'm so sorry for shouting at you. I understand why you didn't tell me about Ianto."  
"No, we're sorry. We should have told you." Owen said, moving forward and putting his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Before Gwen could reply, a short cry from the autopsy table stopped her. All three people turned their heads and looked towards Ianto.  
He was opening and shutting his mouth, and letting out small whimpers. His hands were clenching and unclenching his firsts. Owen was the first by Ianto's side, placing a gentle hand on the young man's forehead. ~

"Hey Ianto, you there?" He said softly, trying to coax him from his stupor. When the Welshmen carried on whimpering, Owen tried again. After seven attempts, Ianto still hadn't opened his eyes.

The trio kept watching the broken man for a little while longer, until the whimpers had died down, and his chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"I think it's safe to take him to the sofa now." Owen said, looking up at Toshiko and Gwen. The girls nodded, and together, the three of them managed to move Ianto to the sofa and get him settled with little difficulty.

Once they were sure that the young man was completely comfortable, they all went to stand in the small kitchenette to give him some privacy.

* * *

_*Huggles Yarn-toes*_


	28. Chapter 25: Reunited Parts One and Two

_I have returned! Kinda... :D  
Enjoy. _

* * *

**Chapter 25: Reunited; Part One**

**  
**The TARDIS landed and began to materialise. Inside, Jack stood up from his chair and immediently ran to the doors, trying to pull them open so he could run home. However, the TARDIS had other ideas.  
She had locked the doors and was making long, sad droning sounds.

"Come on girl." Jack whispered, stroking the wall next to the door. "I'm not going forever." The Captains reassuring words had no affect on the TARDIS. She kept on moaning.  
"Please darling." He tried. "I need to go and see Ianto. Remember Ianto?"

The lights flickered at the sound of the young Welshman. _The Yarn-toe man. The man that makes Mister Jack so happy...  
_  
"Remember how I said he got hurt? Well, I need to go see him and check that he's okay." Jack pleaded, continuing to caress the TARDIS wall.

_Mister Jack looks so sad. He must really care for this Yarn-toe man. Almost as much as I care for Mister Jack. But if I let him go, I might not see him for years, and I've only just got him back._"Please girl, open the doors and let me go home." Jack's voice cracked and hot tears began to spill down his cheeks.

_Don't be sad Mister Jack. _

A small click let Jack know that the TARDIS doors had been unlocked. Letting out a small cheer of thanks, Jack opened the doors wide, and ran straight into the arms of Gwen Cooper.

**Chapter 25: Reunited; Part 2**"

I can't believe someone would do that to him." Gwen said sadly, nodding in the direction of the sleeping man on the sofa. Owen and Tosh nodded in agreement and looked at each other.  
"You should have seen him when Jack found him." The Japanese woman whispered, sadness embedded in her voice. Owen reached up his hand and placed it on his girlfriend's shoulders. "He really was in a bad way."  
Gwen leant against the kitchen counter and sighed miserably. "I really wish that there was something I could do for him. He's still so young - he shouldn't have to be going through things like this."

Toshiko smiled. "I really hope that Jack gets his revenge. It's the least that bastard Hart deserves."  
"I hope he kicks the fucking shit out of him." Owen spat angrily, smacking his hand down on the table.

Gwen was about to open her mouth and speak when a whirring sound emitted from near the water tower and wind swept up the papers on the desk.  
"JACK!" The trio yelled, running towards the blue police box that was materialising in the middle of the hub. It took a long time before the blue doors actually opened, but when they did, Jack ran out, straight into Gwen, who was standing in front of them.

"Jack!" Gwen whispered, engulfing the Captain into a large hug. The man whispered her name into her hair and looked up at Tosh and Owen.  
"Where is he?" Jack whispered, pushing the Welshwoman away from his body.  
The medic pointed in the direction of the sofa, and smiled as Jack swiftly walked over to the sleeping man.

Jack crouched down next to the sofa and let the tears fall down his cheeks. Ianto looked so pale and fragile. Jack placed and hand to his lover's cheek and kissed him gently on the lips.  
"I'm home Yan. I promised I'd come home." The Captain kept placing kisses along Ianto's bruised face, in hope that he would wake up.

Owen walked over to the two men and placed a hand on the elders shoulder. "He should wake up soon. The sedative worn off about twenty minutes ago." Jack smiled brightly, and went back to kissing Ianto, but this time, be picked up the mans battered hand and placed soft, chaste kisses against it.

Tosh joined her boyfriend by the sofa. "So…did it work?" Tosh whispered hopefully. It took a few seconds before the Captain turned round.  
"Yes. He's Retconned back to the ice age and left on a planet 300,000 years in the future."

The whoop that Gwen, Tosh and Owen let out was loud enough to wake the sleeping man from his stupor.

The Welshman let out a small groan and his whole body tensed. Jack leapt from the floor and sat on the edge of the sofa, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together.

"Come on Ianto. Please wake up. Open those beautiful eyes." Jack whispered repeatedly, wrapping his free hand around his lovers'.  
After a few seconds, Ianto's eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into the eyes of his lover. "Jack…" he croaked softly.  
"I'm home Yan." Jack said, his eyes filling with tears of happiness.  
"Jack…" Ianto whispered, clenching his hand around Jack's. "Home..?"  
"Yeah..." The Captain leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ianto's mouth. "I'm never going to let you go. Never ever."

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and smiled happily at the scene playing out in front of him. Inside, the TARDIS purred with contentment, sensing her Master was in high spirits.


End file.
